Onyx and Gold chapter 2
by AAThanatos
Summary: Nico is finally dating Will and they go on an up and down adventure of pain love and firsts. With special guest Wills aunt they go through their teen struggles of hurt and sex. Trigger warning for self harm. Some lauguage and teen age drinking. A bit Fluffy as well. SMUT included !
1. Chapter 1

Nico POV

I almost ruined things with will. I can't believe I let myself get that out of control. What he must think of me. It's been two days and I've barely seen him he's been so busy in the infirmary since the Stoll twins decided that Bengay was the fabric softener for the Ares cabins underwear. I can't stand being in here alone at night: I miss Hazel being here. The issues that Will healed the other night were unraveling every time I closed my eyes. The nightmares from Tartarus were ripping my head apart and the box I hid under my bed was calling me. I sat down legs crossed placing the black box covered in band stickers in front of me. Unlocking it I took Argento out. The only thing I had left from my mother. A 1925 barbers razor with a leather grip and silver Blade. Bandages and iodine followed.

I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy this. The ritual was half the satisfaction. Lining them up, finding the right area of skin, the droplets of blood. I pulled my bracelets off putting them in order around the box. Pulling Argento out I ran the blades full side across bottom lip as per the ritual. Light little cuts 1,2,3,4,5,6,7. The blood collected into a small pool on my wrist. Dripping down the numbness started to spread. Oh I needed this as much as I hated to admit it I needed to feel this. Will would be appalled. The thought hit my chest like a bettering ram. I had never had to answer to anyone not even Hazel. I grab the cotton ball and iodine and press it to my wrist feeling the sting. It was so sweet and so bitter at the same time.

I put everything away. Put on each one of my bracelets. How am I going to hide this from Will. I hurt myself and I'm seeing a healer what was my PROBLEM! It's like I'm just asking for misery. The knock at my door shook me from my self loathing. Walking to the door I could see him actually glowing on my porch.

"Angel! I have like 6 movies and I need you to pick one because we are totally doing the sappy couple thing tonight"

He looked so buoyant. So happy to see me. God damn him!

"I'm not watching ANY musicals or some weird Gay classic!

"Yeah cause Child's Play 3 is dripping with rainbows and sing alongs" he smirked sarcastically.

I grabbed three videos and turned inviting him in. The hills have eyes, child's play , Texas chainsaw massacre, nightmare on elm street, and ... half baked?

Holding up half baked "question mark?"

"Well incase the bloodbath wasn't your thing"

"The blood bath is yours?"

"Yeah I ugh have a secret guilty pleasure for gore and stoner movies"

"Really"

"Hey pot is medicinal! And I like creepy stuff I have an aunt that is very much into everything creepy and ghouley and it's rubbed off on me through the years."

I decided I had enough nightmares right now and the pot movie was the best option. Heading to my bed he brought over a backpack which he unloaded onto my bed. Everything terrible for you was a colorful mess of awesome all over my sheets. Chocolate, fonzis, twizzlers, kinder eggs, GOOD NEWS BARS!

"Sunshine where the fuck did you find Good news bars?"

" I went to the big house and used their secure internet line and ordered them. They are from the 1930s and I thought Hey! You never can get Angel to eat anything maybe something from when he was little might be the best bet"

I could feel tears burn behind my eyes. He went through all this trouble to get me to eat. He ordered 70year old candy to get me to eat. I have never felt as loved in my life than right now feeling the candy bar in my hands. Rustling in his bag he pulled out two glass tumblers and a yellow bottle.

"So I've been told I'm a huge stick on the mud. I kinda threw cold water on our last encounter so I thought I would loosen up a bit. Lemon Cello. The Aphrodite cabin has a stash of fancy liquors and I traded some healing services for it"

"Healing services ?"

"Yeah some light pimple removal and curling iron burn marks" laughing he poured us a heavy amount into the tumblers. Taking the glass I sipped the yellow liquid. It reminded me of Italy, my mother would let us sip wine and drinks as kids. It wasn't uncommon in Europe. Popping in the video we got comfortable on my bed as we picked our way through the candy and treats.

Wills POV

Feeling Nico relaxing against me eating junk food watching Dave Chappell become a drug dealer was one of my favorite moments of the year. I've never had this. I never dreamed it was possible. I had so many wins all within 15 minutes! Nico was eating! Nico was touching me! Nico was relaxed sipping illicit substances with me! I know it sounds really immature but hey I'm only 16 this was my idea of an amazing time. My arm settled over his shoulder and his hair was in my nose, it smelled like Cloves and fresh shampoo.

My body started to tingle. Not on the omg my crush is cuddling with me kind of tingle the something is wrong and you need to heal kind of tingle. Nico didn't know it but part of my powers include being able to sense where someone was injured and how. Nicks wrist was cut. A lot! Fresh. Emotion started to build inside of me. Nico was cutting himself. I stayed still figuring in my head how to handle this. Truth is I knew he cut himself before. On his examination some of those scars were just to clean to intentional. I also knew why he did it. Sometimes hurting yourself was a way of coping from trauma. Bringing the ugly to the surface and then watching it heal was like watching a problem come to light and then heal over and go away. Thing was that the problem never went away. Pausing the movie he got up to use the bathroom. Returning quickly he sat back down and I turned to face him. Turning toward me I leaned in and kissed him. His lips were soft and tasted like strawberry. He was wearing lipgloss? Must have just applied it in the bathroom. Putting his hands on my face I grabbed his forearm where I knew he was cut. Eyes popping out of his head he tried to pull away but I wouldn't let him.

"Will let go of my arm!"

"No baby I'm not going to let go"

"Will please!"

Desperation grew in his voice as I moved to pull his bracelets off. Tears welled in his eyes trying to smack my hand away. The great Nico Di Angelo could have flipped me and finished me in a matter of seconds. The fact that he didn't let me know deep down he wanted me to know. He wanted help. One by one I pulled the jewelry off his wrist exposing well cleaned cuts. Nico was sobbing now like ugly drooling snot bubble sobbing. Little Italian words of protest and shame escaped his lips. Pulling his wrist to my mouth I kissed each cut. Sealing each one. Realizing what I was doing the sobbing ebbed a bit watching on fascination.

"H-how h-how did you? "

"Can I show you something ?"

Nodding at me I got off the bed slowly. Undoing my pants he began to turn red along with the constant tears streaming from his face.

"I'm not doing what you think"

Pulling my pants off I pulled the leg of my boxers up so he could see the inside of my thigh. Holding his breath he scooted to the end of the bed looking at the jagged scars that littered my inner thighs. Grazing this tiny fingers over them he hugged my leg letting his tears roll over the savagery I had inflicted on myself. Pulling his face up I motioned for us to sit back on the bed.

"Your not alone Angel!" I said cupping his face.

"Why will why you?"

"Because I couldn't take hiding who I was. My mother didn't take my being gay the best even though she has finally come to terms with my sexuality it took a really long time"

"You thought you were sick too?"

"Oh yes sweets your not the only one that has struggled with this"

Nuzzling my pal I kissed his forehead

"Please don't hate me the nightmares were getting worse"

"Is that why you don't eat either?"

Shaking he came to a resolution in his face. He was going to finally tell me why he didn't eat.

"In Tartarus I practically starved. Every time the illusion on food came I would take a bite and it would turn into glass in my mouth. Or worse. Every time I eat something it feels like glass shards going down my throat."

I kissed him again. It took so much strength to admit that to me. Pulling away I pinned him down on the bed. Pulling his shirt off I kissed him all the way down his neck. I took my time kissing every inch of his torso. Hot tears falling as I kissed every burn and every mark that he or someone else has made. It wasn't exactly sexual. More emotional acceptance of who he was. Coming back to his face all the pain and humiliation he was experiencing came out in that kiss. Rough and strangled groans, digging his nails into my flesh as if he wanted to crawl inside me hoping I would heal him. We kept this up for hours until exhausted he fell asleep in my arms. Cathartic makeout session complete. Getting up to use the bathroom I decided I needed some help if I was going to get Nico out of this hole. I needed an adult. I need my Aunt Lee. In the bathroom I put the shower mist and glowed a bit to make a rainbow. Throwing a drachma in the rainbow I called my Aunt.

"Sunny! I'm so happy to hear from you but it's so late what's going on?!"

"Hi Aunt Lee! Hey I need your help with something!"

"Shoot kiddo"

I explained everything as much as I could to my aunt and she just nodded and smiled. After we disconnected I went back to Nico deciding it was to late to go back without the harpies catching me. Wrapping my arms around him I fell into a deep sleep with the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on.

Nicos POV

Waking up before Will was a miracle. I can't believe he stayed. He must have been emotionally exhausted after last night. I know I was. I'm not sure how he knew but part of me is so happy he found out. I hated hiding that from him and part of me felt lighter knowing that he knew and knowing that he excepted me. A loud knock came to my door. Who was here? Everyone was in New Rome this weekend. With my luck it was Chiron coming to jump down our throats for spending the night together no matter how innocent it was. Opening the door a woman was standing there with a rolling metal box. This was not just any woman though. She was in her early 30s and radiated cool in a way that could bring rockstars to their knees. 6ft tall with black and purple hair covered in tattoos. Her face though... was dazzling. Symmetrical flawless. Big Blue eyes that matched Wills.

"Omg you are too admirable no wonder he fell for you!"

Taken aback I couldn't make out any words

" Can I come in? Is Will here? " I stood aside and pointed her to the small living area on the front of the cabin.

"Will! Some lady is here for you" I shouted.

Making herself comfortable she broke out a bottle of peach wine and glasses out of her metal box. Pouring and putting them on the table will appeared on the doorway half naked and bleary eyed. Recognizing the woman his face broke into a shit eating grin. Running over she took him into her arms and swung him around like a rag doll.

"Aunt Lee! I'm so happy your here!"

"Of course I am i haven't been back at my old stomping grounds in years!"

"Nico this is my Aunt! The one who likes the creepy stuff!"

I was confused. Extremely confused. Why was she here? How did she get here?!

"Will your friend looks like he's about to explode from lack of info so you two just sit down and I'll tell him everything. I brought wine since you told me your sexy little friend here was Italian figured some good wine was in order"

"At 11am?"

"It's five o'clock somewhere and I only have enough for a glass each it's not like I'm getting you drunk but this may get emotional so I figured something to calm the nerves for everyone might be in order"

Emotional? Oh shit Will told her! The betrayal on my face must have been apparent because he had the look of being caught with his hand in a cookie jar splayed across his face.

"Ma'am I'm not sure what Will told you but.."

"Hold the ma'am shit you can call me Aunt Lee. "

"Ok Aunt Lee why are you here?"

"Well Nico my dear I'm here to help you with some of the stuff my nephew told me about. What he has yet to inform you of is that I to am a demigod"

"Really?!" I laughed out of nervousness. I wanted to run to recoil to throw this mad woman who knew nothing about me or my situation out of my cabin but she had this energy that she just radiated throughout the room. The feeling unfurling in my chest was familiar... family. As wild as she looked she reminded me of my mother. My throat swelled at the feeling. I haven't felt the presence of a mother figure in so long. Persephone was not maternal and Bianca was gone. Hazel was my little sister so I was the one looking out for her. This woman though made me feel as if I could spill every sorrow to her and she would just tell me everything was going to be ok.

"Well yes Neeks I'm the daughter of Thanatos! Death girl I guess you could say. I have a few very special powers that help in situations like these."

I started downing the peach wine. What was she going to do to me! Wow a daughter of Thanatos. The god of death himself. It was nice to know that I wasn't the only "death presence" in Wills life. Guys usually fell for girls like their moms. Guess will fell for guys that were like his crazy aunt!

" As the daughter of Death himself I'm here to teach you a few coping mechanisms and heal your heart a little bit." Coming over to me she laid her hands in mine and thoughts of my mother came rushing back to me. Pasta and sweet lavender perfume filled my nose. Memory after memory hit me. Both good and bad. She was giving me my mother back. Helping me get through her and my sisters deaths by reminding me how much they loved me and how they wouldn't want this life for me. The feeling of my mothers lips on my temple singing sweet Italian nothings in my ear. Warm S cookies soaked in coffee tickling my taste buds. When the memories stopped I realized I was sobbing. Pulling me down on the floor she held me. The weight of her arms and feeling of being held by a mother soothed me in a way that I had not realized I was missing. Cathartic sobs escaped me soaking the front of her shirt but she never once relented. Who knows how long this went on. Will was tearing up on the corner sitting in a big chair smiling watching us together. Pulling me up she lead me to the couch and Will followed suit sitting next to me.

"Well Nico I think the first part is done. Reminding those of the good times and the comfort of family helps heal what's broken. It's a special power of mine. I also have a lot in common with you! I can shadow travel with the best of them. That's how Will was able to keep you from fading. I walked him through a lot of the medical stuff for shadow travel. Don't worry if you just rest all that underworld energy for a month you will be good as new and shadow traveling your little heart out again. I promise" wiping my tears away I believed her. I needed to believe her.

"Angel my aunt is the one who got me through my self harm. She took me in when she realized how my mother was reacting. "

It all made sense. Aunt Lee was Wills savior and now she was going to help be mine.

"Now on to the coping!"

Rummaging through the metal box she pulled out a plastic box full of body jewelry and sterile needles.

"You my boy are going to get pierced today."

"What NO I am certainly not why would I do that?"

"Because sometimes Neeks you have to do something life affirming which is what you were doing hurting yourself. But there are safer and less crazy looking ways to do that. Like a new hair cut a tattoo a piercing. A little pain but in a safe way. "

The more she spoke the more sense she made. A piercing? Maybe. I never thought about that before. Looking at Will I asked the obvious question with my eyes

"Yes deathboy I have one. Well two..."

Looking down he pointed to his belly button. A small hole was there it just didn't have any jewelry in it.

"Where's the other one?"

"You will just have to wait til the third date to find that out" smirking out of the side of his mouth.

"Hey both of you throw some water on that conversation right now we need to see what would look best on our little cutie here"

"Snakebites" will said

"YAAASSS" lee screamed

"Snakebites?"

"Two lip rings here and here" indicating the points on her lips.

Excitement roiled in my chest. Yes I wanted to do this! Go big or go home right? Prepping the needles and implements on the table my hands started to shake.

"Don't be nervous Angel she's licensed." Then whispering "Her friend did my other one for me I thought it was a little to personal for her to do it"

I broke. Hysterical laughter escaped my lips and it felt sooo gooood!

Marking my lips she made quick work putting the gauges needles through the points in my mouth. It was perfect. The pain wasn't bad and it was cleansing. Plus sharing it with these two made them special. Two little black hoops were now in my lips. I looked at them in the mirror and joy broke across my face. Getting out a ball of rubber bands she placed it in my hand.

" The next time you want to cut I want you to do two things. First out one of these around your wrist and snap it. It's a very old therapy I learned years ago when Willy was going through this. Two I want you to Iris message me day or night. Besides you being important to Will you are also important to me. Technically we are cousins dear you are my family. But since I'm much older than you I want you to think of me as your aunt to. This goes beyond your relationship with Will. Even if you two never speak again I am your family now and I know sometimes it helps more to talk to a parent figure about what's going on."

Hugging me she packed up and gave Will and me a kiss goodbye. Part of me wanted her to stay. She felt like family. I had family now.

Sitting next to will on the couch I kissed him thanking him for bringing me a little peace. For giving me a piece of myself I didn't realize I was missing. The longer we kissed the more i realized he healed my new piercings while kissing me. Once he realized it to we both couldn't stop laughing. My stomach hurt from laughing. I couldn't even remember the last time I felt that way.


	2. Chapter 2

The third date.

Nicos POV

Everything seemed to be really coming along in my life. My cabin was being redesigned by Anna Beth herself and I was dating the hottest blonde in camp. I thought after last date that he might run away and leave me forever but surprisingly he didn't. I still will never understand why sunshine likes me but I've decided I'm going to enjoy it while I can.

Tonight was my turn to pick the date and since Annabeth got my kitchen completely renovated I've decided to do the domestic thing and cook for Will. As outgoing of a person as he was it seemed that we both were in the wavelength of at home type dates. Anyone can go see a movie or double with their best friends but if this was going to work then I was going to have to get comfortable being with him by myself. I was super nervous though. Will had mentioned on our first date that we needed to wait til the 3rd to consider hooking up. As nervous as I was I was also very excited at the prospect. I couldn't fight that the feeling I had on our first date was addicting. It was the first time I felt... normal. Everyone is always scared of me and intimidated but Will made me feel wanted and for lack of a better word Delicate.

I relaxed around him. Let my Italian male bravado down when he was around. Let my femme side loose a bit. I remember being able to do that with Bianca. Trying to be macho all the time is exhausting and sometimes just irritating. Piper has been experimenting on me to see "what kind of gay" I am according to her. I thought there was only one kind by she keeps throwing around words like queen and twink and bear and it's starting to confuse the ever living Hades out of me.

I knocked on her Aphrodite cabin when Drew answered the door.

"Well isn't it the Black Rainbow parade himself!"

"Drew I'm here to see Piper not deal with (crazy hand gesture) this"

Piper pulled Drew away from the door and grabbed my hand

"Bitch!" Drew shouted

"Cunt!" Piper retaliated

My face turned red as a tomato. I'm from the 30s and as much as I've loosened up the C word will never ever leave my mouth.

Sitting me in a huge closet that was as big as my bedroom she decided I needed to look special for date number three. Searching through clothes she opened a special closet with a hot pink door.

"This is a special closet! My mom put it here for when we are helping people find love. All I have to do is write your name on a piece of paper and burn it on a clam shell. " after she did that a thunk behind the door happened and she opened it to find a red duffle bag.

"This is from my mom. Everything in the bag is what will help you succeed in your date tonight." The bag was HUGE! Pulling stuff out first was about 12 bags of groceries and kitchen stuff I didn't own. Thank you Aphrodite for the look out. I wasn't sure what I'd be cooking but aparentlynshe had some idea. Next was a make up bag. Foundation highlighters eyeshadow eyeliner and cologne. Guess I need to be pretty tonight ? Then the clothes. Black leather Italian boots, artfully ripped skinny jeans. A tank top that was just on the border of femme with chains sewn draped across the front. Then the underwear... omg you have got to be kidding me!

"Looks like mom thinks Will is into this? You don't have to wear this if you don't want to Neeks this is a pretty ballsy get up even for me"

She was holding fishnet thigh highs and a garter belt. Black silk panties that seemed to me made for men. Manties? No bra or anything thank Gods but damn that seems a bit much. I took them in my hands and felt the material. Fuck it I'm going to try them on Aphrodite was the expert here I had to trust her. She wouldn't lead wrong on this. Going into the bathroom I put on the underwear first. Ok yeah I'm digging the underwear! It's so smooth and airy. I blame my European side since men in Europe wear shit like this all the time. Next was the stockings I rolled them on awkwardly and attached them the the belt like I had seen my mom do getting ready. Looking in the mirror I had to hand it to Pipers mom she was on point. I liked this who knew! Guess the saying is right don't knock it til you try it. Putting on everything else I had this confidence that I had never experienced before.

Piper did my hair and make up and painted my nails. I wouldn't have looked out of place in a rock band. It was just the right amount of masculine and femme. Kissing piper on the cheek I grabbed he duffle bag and bee lined for my cabin.

Setting all the food down on the counters I found a black envelope on the fridge with a sparkly pink skull magnet that was new. Opening it I realized it's from my dad.

"Son,

Aphrodite told me your going on a date with the Apollo boy. I don't have a lot of dating advice other than what I left of your bed and this recipe that you should make tonight. It was your mothers recipe. She made it for me the first time she invited to her home. Your mothers cooking is what made me fall in love with her. You will do fine just calm down and relax he likes you and that's half the battle.

Wishing for your happiness everyday

Hades

P.s - sacrifice some for me I'd love to taste her pasta again"

The note made me want to cry. I couldn't though it would ruin my make up and I'm determined that this date will not involve tear as the other two did. Heading to my room I see a black box at the end on the bed. Inside was condoms, lube, and a book on the joys of gay sex. Blushing I put the box on the side table and took the book with me as a prepped dinner. Might as well learn a thing or two if I was going to give him my virginity tonight. Butterflies jumped in my stomach at the thought of it. Wow I was going to lose my virginity. I never really thought about how big that was to me. Maybe it's the day and age that I'm from but my hands started shaking. This was not something to take lightly. Glad I had time to calm down and prepare I busied myself with the food.

Wills POV

Finishing up at the infirmary j ran to my cabin to shower before heading to Nicos cabin. Third date and I wanted to make sure I was clean and ready. Tonight was he night and instead of nervous I was excited! Maybe I should be more nervous but I was in love. I hadn't told him yet I don't want to scare him off but I had to face it I was in Love with the son of hades and the idea of giving myself to him seemed natural. It wasn't going to be meaningless it wasn't going to be a mistake it was going to be beautiful.

Wearing a collared shirt that matched my eyes I decided that khakis and dress shoes were appropriate for a sit down dinner. Walking toward the cabin the dinner horn rang out and Jason came running up behind me.

"Hey Will why you so dressed up for the pavilion?"

"I'm not I'm having a private dinner with Nico"

"Chiron is letting you guys use his cabin? Isn't that against the rules doc?"

"Yeah cause Piper doesn't sneak out of your cabin every morning."

Blushing Jason replied " yeah well I bribed the Harpies"

"Yeah well Chiron has given special permission for anyone who has been through Tartarus can have visitors at all hours for mental health reasons"

"Oh so that's why Percy and Annabeth have been so damn cheeky all week"

"Yeah they cleaned the infirmary out of condoms"

" You guys have condoms on the infirmary?"

"Yeah of course. Wait are you guys not using condoms?"

"We are I just have been buying them from he Stolls for like 3xs normal price!"

"Yeah well come by the infirmary and I'll give you a box"

"Thanks bro, so you guys... is tonight the night?"

"I hope so man I'm not sure I can hold back much longer. Watching him fight shirtless in the area yesterday made my mouth water. He may be pale but he is cut."

"Yeah I will acknowledge that even if I'm not into guys. If I were into guys then yeah I would totally go for Nico"

"Shut up Grace go to the infirmary get your supplies and go to dinner"

Clapping me on the back he ran off just as we came to the Hades cabin.

Knocking on the door I was met with no one greeting me. Looking through the window I saw Bico in the kitchen singing and cooking. I decided it was safe to enter. The smell hit my nose like nothing in this world. My stomach growled in response. Watching him finishing the meal his voice was ringing through the cabin. My gods he could sing. I had no musical talent other than my whistle and the little Italian goth kid I wanted so badly had a voice that matched his last name. Tears threatened to prick my eyes at the sound. I coughed to let him know I was behind him.

"Oh good just in time!"

Running over he kissed my lips chastely. He looked beautiful. Make up and hair done like he was on a photo shoot. The clothes were new though and I liked how they hugged his body letting me see pretty much every curve. Coming behind him I put my hands around his waist while he put food on the dishes.

"Hey hands off while I'm cooking! You can touch me when I serve dessert"

Relenting I went over to the table and poured us drinks and got out the silverware. Watching him dance around this way gave me a flash of the possible future. I imagined him making lunches for our kids while I sat and read medical journals sipping coffee. As beautiful as he was right now in my daydream he was wearing sweatpants and regular t-shirt with his hair tied up on his head without make up... well maybe the eye make up. That drives me wild.

Serving us both we sat down and devoured the meal. I had never tasted anything so good. It was so well played I didn't want to touch it but the smell made me destroy it. I watched him eat. He actually was eating and enjoying the food. I realized when he bites into the pasta he moans when he eats and the sound made my cock twitch.

Cleaning up the dishes since he cooked he disappeared into the bathroom. Putting everything away I heard him behind me.

"Ready for dessert?"

Turning around I said yes and then I saw him. Naked from the waist up and wearing stockings and garters. Sweat started to bead in my hands and my scalp started to tingle. There's the nerves I was wondering when they would get here! My heart began to beat out of my chest just looking at him in the doorway. He turned seductively and gave me the come hither finger to follow him. I almost tripped going after him.

Nicos POV

Feeling him following me I've never felt so sexy. The look on his face was enough to turn my nerves into lust. I wanted him. I wanted him badly. Finally in my room he swept me into his arms delving his tongue into my mouth. A long deep groan rumbled on his throat as he kissed me. Lifting me up wrapping my legs around his waist he dropped me in the edge of the bed. Taking his shirt off I ran my fishnets along his neck.

Rubbing his face along my legs my guess was Aphrodite was dead on when it came to what turned my man on. Kneeling he kissed my stomach and played his thumbs into my panties. (Manties?) whatever they were. Soon he was running his mouth over my underwear along my dick. I was so ready that they had a wet spot where I had pre cumed and Will decided that he couldn't take it anymore. Ripping the underwear apart he kept my stockings and garter on.

His pupils were dilated with lust almost as black as my own. Asking permission with his face I nodded to let him touch me. His lips traveled my length. My body started to spasm. I wanted to be in his mouth. Bobbing his head down he took me in. The feeling was overwhelming. I had never felt anything so good in my life. Fisting my hands on his hair I guided him up and down. I was getting close so I pulled him off me and kissed him. Crawling on top of me he removed his pants. No underwear at all! I could feel his erection running against mine. Pulling my legs around his waist I grinded into him and his eyes rolled into his head. Reaching for the box on the side table I showed him the lube and the condoms.

"Are you sure? Are you ready?"

"Yes please Will I want this please ti amo "

I needed to feel him inside me. He took the condoms and threw them to the side but took the lube.

" I have condoms with me uh those are not ... my size"

I looked down and saw him for the first time. He was huge. The idea of that fitting inside me felt impossible. Getting a Gold packet out of his pants he kneeled between my legs.

"How do you want this? Me on top? Doggy style? You on top? I just want to make his as comfortable as possible."

"You on top I want to see you "

Putting lube on his finger he spread me with his hands. Gently working his fingers inside me my cock was dripping with every stroke of his hand. Licking the precum off of me he rolled the condom on. Hovering his tip over my opening he asked permission with his eyes again. He wanted to be certain. I nodded breathing heavy waiting to feel him. I was about to give myself to him. I was his. Slowly entering me he came up to kiss my lips as he filled me.

"I love you Nico" he whispered hoarsely

"I l-love you so m-much Will"

I was so enraptured by the feeling that my accent came out when I said his name. It sound more like I was saying "weel" but it just seemed to make him shiver hearing me return his love. He moved slow at first. I thought it would hurt and it did a little bit not at all what I was expecting. It was a good pain. A nessesary pain. Once I was used to the sensation I started meeting him thrust for thrust. Holding my hands above my head he went total cave man and took my body. Moaning and breathing into me with every stroke. My legs were wrapped so tight around him I'm sure my fishnets left imprints. Taking his mouth I let noises of pleasure escape my mouth jnto his. Soon he was fucking me so hard I couldn't think straight. I switched to Italian goading him to go harder and faster. To hit my sweet spot inside. I was building so quick I didn't have time to warn him as I came all over his chest and mine. The feeling of me Cumming set him off and he stiffened and shook cursing loudly.

"Oh Fuck Nico!"

Collapsed on top of me his comfortable weight breathing into my neck letting small kisses escape him. He was still inside me when he looked into my eyes and kissed me. Pulling out the sensation was weird. I didn't want him to leave my body. Standing he ran to the bathroom and grabbed a wet rag and disposed of his condom. Cleaning me off and himself he threw the rag in the hamper and laid down spooning me.

"Are you ok ?"

"Yeah I'm ok what about you?"

"I'm fantastic Angel that was ... the best moment of my life"

"Gods I hope so I just gave you my body and I don't even like people hugging me"

"Thank you for that. I'm glad we could be each others firsts"

"I'm hoping we will be each others only"

"I hope that to angel"

"Are you sore?"

"Not really, your a good prepper "

"I honestly had never done that before I was just doing what I've seen in movies"

"They do that in movies!"

"Yeah in porn"

"What's porn?"

"Oh this is going to be long discussion"


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing this is just soangelo healing and smut. I just borrowed the characters. These guys belong to uncle Rick.**

 **Will has a secret habit and deals with losing a paitient. Nico comforts him with a littlensexual healing and understanding.**

Wills POV

Two new Demi Gods arrived this morning at the barrier. A boy and a girl. The boy was dragging the girl into the camp when Chiron called me to help. A Manticore had gotten ahold of both of them but the girl was in bad shape. Internal bleeding and slash marks all over her body. They were twins and the boy got by with just a few broken bones but this girl wasn't doing well and I could feel that she wasn't going to make it but I wasn't going to stop trying. Sitting with her holding her hand her bother was on the other side doing the same.

"Do you know who your godly parent is?"

"Yeah umm we are Apollos kids"

"Ha so am I! Guess you have more than just a sister all of us that work the infirmary are children of Apollo"

"Are you serious?" A tear trailed down his face.

"Yeah so welcome to the family brother"

"Family " he tested the words on his lips.

"Yeah I'm your head oh house right now"

"Will can you save her? It's nice to know that if something happens that u have family but Megs is my full blood. We have been homeless for almost 4 years."

He only looked maybe 15. To think of being homeless since the 6Th grade was sad. My mom and I didn't get along for a while but I alteast had my Aunt Lee. Her and my mom were only half sisters but she was a Demi god too and took me in when my mom decided that my sexuality was a problem.

"Ian I will do my best. I won't stop fighting for megs."

Nodding he started to fall asleep with her. I went for walk behind the infirmary. Pacing my nerves were getting to me. I walked to the tree behind the building and reached in the notched hole for my secret stash. I got out a lighter and a pack of smokes and lit up. Total cliche being a doctor with a secret habit that could kill you. It wasn't the nicotine I liked as much as the ritual of it. The feeling of the smoke in my mouth and in the back of my throat. Controlled my breathing. No one knew about my habit atleast they didn't until I saw something in the shadows move.

"Now I know your not doing what I think your doing"

Nico. My sweet beautiful Nico just caught me red handed. He looked really good tonight. His hair was styled and straightened. Make up done very subtly but flawlessly. Nails painted black with a small sun painted on the pinky. Clad in a black leather motorcycle jacket with a band t-shirt and skinny jeans. The shirt was just a bit to short showing an inch of his midriff. Gods I could eat him alive right now... if I wasn't so totally busted. Strolling over to me he kissed means reached down to take the cigarette. Bringing it to his perfect lips he took a long drag. Blowing out smoke rings around me. Raising my eyebrows I was impressed.

"You smoke?"

"No"

" Yeah cause those rings don't look expertly practiced at all"

Laughing he took another drag and handed it back to me.

"Well let's say I know my way around certain substances. It's part of my bad boy persona. You wouldn't love me any other way."

Grabbing his belt loops I pulled him into me

"You going to corrupt me sometime Angel"

"Oh sunshine the things I could show you.. the things I could do to you"

"Oh look at this mister cocky Is out to play today"

"Stop by my cabin tonight and I'll show you how Cocky I can be"

"Maybe I will"

"Maybe you should"

"I gotta get back in the new kids are hurt bad so im trying to keep them alive. They are Apollo kids and you know I need new recruits."

"Well sunshine I'll let you get back" taking the cigarette back he kissed me and walked back into the shadows.

Damn I had a hot boyfriend. Beeping sounded from inside and I knew megs was coding.

Nicos POV

Leaving Will to his patients I got back to my cabin and decided it was time to switch from fashion able to comfortable. Piper got me some black yoga pants. I know kinda girly but damn they were comfortable it's unfair they are labeled as women's wear. I figured Fuck it I'm in my own home. Making my self a snack I ate some ice cream over the sink humming to myself when I realized a bunch of activity was happening around the infirmary.

I saw Austin running around getting the big house awake and snatching up Apollo kids. Something inside me stirred. The girl was dying. I could feel it. Woosh something appeared behind me.

"Nico"

"Waahhh whoa Thanatos you scared the shit out of me"

"Sorry but it was to good to resist. I think I'm the only one to be able to sneak up on you. "

" yeah well I just got strong enough to shadow travel let's not kill me ok"

"Well that is my job"

"Yeah I know. You here for the girl?"

"Yes it's her time. Your lover can't save her. He was never going to be able to this was the fates. Her string was short. The boys is much longer I believe he will be an old man one day"

"Well that's a silver lining I guess. Will isn't going to take this well"

"No he's not he's been working over her corpse for 10 minutes now. I can't take her til her heart stops beating and he still doing CPR."

"Shit ok I'll get him"

"Thank you the girl spirit is starting to get uncomfortable"

Disappearing I focused on the dark corner of the infirmary and traveled. Will was crying and doing his damnest trying to keep this girl alive. Austin was trying to pull will away and Kayla was consoling the Ian kid in the next room.

"Will call it !" Austin shouted

"No it's not over I can do it dad will help me I can save her"

Walking toward them I waved Austin away. He was relieved to see me. The tires look on his eyes was pretty bad. Grabbing Will from the middle I lifted him away from his sisters body. Fighting he was cussing and crying for me to let him go. I was stronger than Willngave me credit for. I knew he wasn't going to relent so I pulled him into the corner and traveled him back to my cabin.

Breaking away from me the betrayal on his eyes was evident.

"Why Nicolas ! Why would you pull me away I just needed more time!"

"Because Will it was her time. Will baby you can't save everyone!"

"I could save her you had no right!"

"I do have a right I'm death boy remember! Your Aunts father just showed up asking me to grab you because you wouldn't give up and she was starting to get restless not being able to move on!"

"Thanatos was here?"

"Yes sweetie he was. Sometimes it's not about the medicine sometimes it's just someone's time. I know better than most how hard that is to except but it's true."

Falling to the ground in wailing sobs he cried to the Gods. Coming behind him I held him while his body racked with grief over a sister he never got to know. Sometimes I think Will feels more than other people because he has other people's lives in his hands. Those strong calluses healing hands that have saved so many people. The sobs were waning and I pulled him up and brought him to the bathroom. Sitting him on the toilet I cleaned his face and made him blow his nose for me like I was his parent. It was kinda adorable if it wasn't such a sad moment. Turning I filled my large obsidian tub with hot water and a Lush bath bomb his aunt Lee sent me in a care package. She has taken a shining to me and sends me weekly care packages now.

Will was in that numb stage where he was all cried out. Taking his clothes off I helped him into the tub.

"You going to join me. I'm not trying anything I just need you here."

"Yeah I'll join you. That's why I got the big tub"

"So you can bathe with men?"

"Yes orgys and orgys of men just come through here washing my back and jerking me off"

"I'm sensing sarcasm "

"Your senses are correct"

Taking my clothes off I lowered myself in front of him putting my back to his. As much as I hate being touched this was different. This was Will. The love of my life.

"I could use that cigarette about now " he said solemnly

Taking my left hand I pushed a tile in on the side of the tub and a little trap door opened with a pack of Black Djarum Cigarillos with lighter and ask tray.

"What the fuck Nico you do smoke?"

"On rare occasions such as these. Hard days filled with bitter tears and self loathing."

"So you smoke?"

"Yes"

"Well light one up for us"

Pressing the paper cylinder between my lips and lit the end dragging in the sweet clove flavor I handed it to him and licked my lips. The paper always left a sweet taste like burned sugar and firewood.

"So this is why you smell like Clove huh ?"

"Yes it is Sunshine"

"Hmmm"

Sitting in silence for a while passing it in between us we just relaxed into eachother.

"Anything else i should know? Drugs? Weird fetishes?"

"Drugs well I've experimented i won't lie but these are the only Vice I seem to keep substance wise. Fetishes yeah I have a thing for playing doctor. "

Chuckling in his throat he marinated on that.

"Will why did you call me Nicolas?"

"Cause it's your name"

"That's not my name"

"What! What's your name?"

"Nicolo Giuseppe Vincenzo Di Angelo" I said blushing

" Wow that's a mouthful. Beautiful though"

"Thank you. What's your full name?"

"William Sabastian Solace" he exhaled along with a cloud of smoke.

"Sebastian huh that's sexy"

"My mom said she really liked this model who had the name. Thought it would make me more international sounding since we were in Texas"

"Well you already have a little international in you already you don't need a name to do that "

"What no I don't I'm full American never even left the country"

"Oh then do you want some on you cause I can make that happen"

Dropping the cigarillo on the water he choked laughing

"Was that a poor attempt at a sex joke Mr. Di Angelo?"

"I don't think it was an attempt you laughed pretty hard.

Turning around I hugged his waist and looked up at him front the water. Pulling myself up I kissed him. It wasn't rushed or hot like our usual kisses. I took my time. Licking the inside of his mouth massaging my tongue with his he bit my lip and sucked hard and leisurely. His body was responding to the kiss as he wrapped his strong rough hands around my shoulders. Pulling away I motioned him to get out of the tub.

After drying myself I dried him too with my big black fluffy towels. He watched me the whole time. It was time for me to take care of Dr. Solace for a change. Leading him to my bed I laid him down in the center. Lighting a few candles I crawled toward him from the end of the bed his eyes dilated. Reaching for me I swatted him away.

"No Doctor let me take care of you tonight." Putting his hands at his sides I slinked up between his legs. I've never felt so sexy crawling to him on my hands and knees having him watch me and my every move. Trailing my mouth up his thighs nibbling and sucking making his hips twitch with excitement. Taking his legs up I put my mouth to his opening and began to swirl my tongue wildly. His body responding his hands gripped my silk sheets and growling sounds emitted from his chest. Pulling mouth up I took turns with each of his testicles rolling them in my mouth getting swollen and wet. Licking him alongside the bottom of his cock I swallowed him all the while never breaking eye contact. Reaching for the lube under the bed I prepped my fingers for the first time.

Feeling him pucker beneath my fingers I opened him like a flower pushing my middle finger in first slowly. Will and I had had sex before a few times but he's never been on bottom. He was nervous but all to willing to except me. Pushing more fingers in he moaned as I bobbed my head working my fingers inside him bringing him the sensations that he usually gave to me. But now is not the time to be selfish. Pulling up on my knees I reached for the condoms in my side drawer. Grabbing my hand he stopped me.

"No. I want to feel you. As you are. I love you I trust you I know you haven't and won't be with anyone else. Please take me natural"

Nodding love in my chest swelled. The trust in me warmed my soul and erased my doubts about it. Kneeling between his legs I lubed up my cock hovering over his opening . Pulling back my foreskin I entered him slowly savoring every inch of him. Tears welled in his eyes.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No not at all I'm just a bit emotional and I just love you so much" he whispered.

He needed this. He needed something life affirming. Making love to him slowly my hand stroked his cock in rhythm to my thrusts. Sticking my thumb in his mouth he made it wet enough that I took it back and encircled his head with it. Playing with his Prince Albert at the tip. My secret little bad boy. Pierced in the naughtiest of places. Soon he was meeting my thrusts slow and sinful. This was not to be rushed. He felt so good around me like he was made for me. If I had known it felt this good to top I would have tried it sooner. It made me feel powerful and masculine in a way I could never achieve on my own.

Little moans eased out of him. Calling name like a litany of prayer. Worshiping the feeling of me taking him. Finally I was getting close. I angled myself up against his prostate prodding it with little coaxes. His breathing picked up and his eyes rolled so all I could see were the whites of his eyes. Large jets of hot cum came bolting out of him between us and it was enough to set me off inside him. Damn I never realized how much me cums. He's always inside me when he does it. Collapsing on top of him I pulled out and he winced. He grabbed the baby wipes I kept in the side table and cleaned us off. Settling next to him he kissed me with thanks in his movements. Rolling he laid on my chest and started to let his emotions overtake him. I just petted his hair soothing his tears with a string of Italian comforts. He loved hearing me speak in my mother tongue. Soon me fell asleep. That night I knew that my nightmares would be sated and his would be too. Closing my eyes I let us drift into a peaceful slumber


	4. Chapter 4

**A friendly game of Never have I ever breaks out between our heros of Olympus! Teen drinking is very bad! But it's just a reality in life and is mentioned often with my writing. Just trying to be realistic in a magical world. Hope to hear reviews!**

Nicos POV

One year later

My recovery was faster than I expected. Color started returning back to my skin and I had started gaining weight. Most days I would teach hand to hand combat in the area usually with Percy as my sparring partner slash guinea pig. Will would watch as I fought. At first I thought he was trying to learn out fight but soon I realized he was just their to watch my get sweaty and ogle me. It was good he was their during these lessons because both Percy and I would end up getting carried away and someone would get hurt. Always he warned me to take it easy with the new recruits but I reminded him that monsters and creatures didn't take it easy on you.

He was waiting for me after practice so we could go home (the Hades cabin) and get ready before a private party with the 7 and their partners. Since Chiron decided that for mental health reasons anyone who had been to Tartarus and back could have visitors reguardless of gender at all hours my cabin has been claimed home for Will and I. He hadn't stayed in his cabin since our 3rd date. It seemed weird but we were living together for lack of a better explanation. Soon my closet had been littered with a mix of blues and yellows and other various color schemes. Also my bathroom was now our bathroom which I won't lie not that happy about but from all I've heard from Piper relationships are all about compromise.

Walking through the front door I began to strip as I walked to the bathroom for my shower. Littering my floor with trail of sweaty black clothes.

"Hey Angel! Is this like a teenage boy version on flower petals leading me to come shower with you!"

Calling from the bathroom as I started up the shower.

"No Sunshine this I must do alone!"

"I think your cleaner when I wash your back"

"I think you just make me dirty all over again"

Will chuckled from the bedroom. Gods I loved his laugh.

Drying off I decided I would keep tonight comfortable. No make up no fancy hair just me on my house clothes and my hair up in a man bun to keep it out of my face. My hair was getting really long and I was going to cut it all off but Will insists I keep it. Plus of I cut it he won't be able to pull it the way I like. His hair was a little longer than normal but barely came past his ears do to his curls. I preferred him in the surfer look so I never pester him about changing it. I could smell food cooking in the kitchen. I padded my way toward the smells.

"What are you making?"

"Pizza rolls and chicken wings. Could you make up a sauce for the wings your so much better at it than me."

Rolling my eyes I made my way toward the pantry pulling out ingredients and a bowl. Mixing what I hoped was an Italian version of BBQ sauce will handed me a small bottle of bourbon.

"Here for the sauce. Gives it a Texas feel."

"I'm not going for Texas. Where do you keep getting alcohol?"

"I have my ways Angel. I thought we could all cut loose tonight since I don't know the others that well. Give everyone's nerves a break."

Laughing I started to mix the bourbon in. The door opened and Hazel and Frank came in the door smiling brightly.

"Neeks! I'm so happy to see you! We just got here I shadow traveled! I've been practicing and I got me Frank and Reyna here in one jump!"

"By my preferred method I felt a plane would have been better on my stomach but happy wife happy life right?" Frank said looking a bit green behind the gills.

"Well I'm glad you all made it safe. After such a big jump you should have Will check you over. Also I redecorated your room for you guys so their are plenty of towels and shampoo and a new blanket for your bed. Since we have so much room I made sure your bed was made into a Queen and the other two rooms too"

Frank choked "You have four rooms here? All the other cabins have like stacked bunk beds!"

"Well Hazel and I are he only ones here and incase any others show up we have two extra rooms for guests or new siblings. I talked to dad before the redecoration he assured me that we should be seeing any new siblings soon. "

"Umm where is Frank sleeping?"

"In your room" I countered Hazel

"Nico that's... that's not proper"

"Haze it's the new millennium we must adapt! Plus of your uncomfortable with it he can use a guest room or hell he can turn into a bull dog and sleep on the couch for all I care"

She considered this for a long moment. Frank being super weary he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Babe it's fine I can stay in the guest room or go sleep in the Ares cabin."

"No the harpies will get you I think it's only safe to let Percy and Annabeth out after hours... it's ... it's fine. Nico is right we must adapt. So Frank you can sleep as a bull dog at the end of the bed."

I burst out laughing. Will put a finger to his lips trying not to laugh. They escaped quickly putting down their things in Hazels room. My sister was about to turn 15. To outsiders it might look weird being trusted to act as adult as we do but the hard facts are that most of us don't have parents. We have been through war. Twice. This wasn't summer camp like on TV. This was a teenage refuge for those who required safety from being attacked due to the smell of godly parentage. We couldn't behave like kids even if we wanted to. Besides what camp outside here would let kids climb lava walls and learn sword play with real swords. Forge real weapons in a real forge. Stay year round when you had no home to go back to. This was a community. Our community. New Rome had an offshoot of living quarters and homes for older Demigods and legacies. CHB was drawing up plans soon to build our own. Annabeth was in charge of the design. Since Will and I were the same age we decided college at New Rome was our future and maybe moving back home here so he could be an actual licensed physician. I was still figuring shit out for what I wanted to do.

After my internal reverie Will broke me out of it by asking Frank where Reyna was.

"Looks like she's on the lawn heading up. She wanted to let Chiron know we were here safe. Here she is"

"NICO! My favorite little Italian cookie where the fuck is my room!" She stormed in my home screaming.

"Wow let's bring that down like 50 levels I'm not sure Will can heal my hearing if he is deaf too!"

Hugging me she did this thing where picked me up and started swinging me around like I was a rag doll.

" Could...(swing)...we..(swing)...not ...(swing)... do..(swing) ... this!"

" Nope mi amour we must."

"Ok well I need Will to heal my spine now so your room is in the back to the left."

"Wooo! Fancy "

Will came up behind me hugged my waist.

"Umm babe I think she actually did do something"

"I know can you hurry up my back is killing me" I said between my teeth.

:::: series of cracks:::::

"Ooohhhh yeah that's what I'm talking about "

"Glad I could help Angel "

Swatting my ass we went back to preparing food and snacks for everyone.

Everyone was here. Catching up exchanging stories and laughing at Leo's terrible jokes!

" Hey guys you know what we should play... never have I ever" said Reyna. I don't think she's able to relax in new Rome like she is here. Of course she wanted to play a game that can only lead to dirty questions and Hazel waving at her face like it was on fire. Everyone of course cheered on agreement.

"Rules?" Said Jason

"Ten fingers up. If you have done it take a drink and put down a finger. First person with no fingers has to do a Dare from the person with the most fingers" said Reyna.

Everyone put up the ten fingers awaited her question.

"Never have I ever... been any other form than what I am. Not shadow traveling like turned into something. "

Me and Frank out our fingers down.

"What were you turned into Nico " asked Reyna

"Farming god turned me into a plant. A flower or corn or something I don't remember "

We both took a swig.

Frank was next.

"Never have I ever... slept in the same bed as another person"

Will and I, Percy and Annabeth, Jason and piper all fingers down and surprisingly Leo and Callie too. This received a fair amount of oooohs and aahhhhs.

"Well that changes tonight" will added

More oooohs and ahhhhs

"It's not what you think! Frank will be in bulldog form at the end of the ( hiccup) bed"

"Hey sis wanna slow down on the cooking sherry"

"It's not sherry! It's cider. Possibly alcoholic."

"That shit is extremely alcoholic " Percy whispered to me. Choking on my beer I motioned for Hazel to go.

"Never have I ever... driven a car"

Everyone put down a finger except Callie Hazel and myself.

"Will you have driven a car?"

"Ambulance count?"

"Yeah guess so."

"Then yeah"

"Ok it's Leo's turn"

"Oh kids let's see... never have I ever ...um um... smoked a cigarette!"

Damn will and I had fingers down and were down to 7 fingers. Ohh and wha! Jason!

"What I may have loosened the reigns a bit since being here. I'm a Pontifex not a Praetor anymore!"

My turn

"Never have I ever worn Pink"

Got everyone in one foul swoop!

Wills turn

"Never have I ever killed anyone with my own hands"

Boom another foul swoop from my lover

Damn now I'm down to 6

Percy's turn

"Never have I ever had anal sex!"

God damn it Jackson! Of course he brings out the dirty stuff early.

Me will are down for the count. Ooohhhh snap piper and Jason !

"Hey now calm down everyone your just jealous." Snarked Jason. Piper blushed. Annabeth chuckled like she already knew this information. Hazel is staring at me and Will. Like boring into your souls burning a hole in your chest kind of staring.

"Nico... your... you... have.. that."

"Yeah ... sis that kinda how two guys"

"Shut up I don't wanna hear it earmuffs earmuffs!"

She was so adorable when she was freaked out.

Annabeths turn

"Never have I ever had a pregnancy scare. Everyone but me and Will Hazel and Frank were down. Reyna took to the color red really well. Everyone turned toward her.

"Oh shut up a woman has needs"

Laughter rang out for atleast 10 minutes before we could collect ourselves.

Pipers turn.

"Never have i ever had a body piercing. Ears don't count!"

Will and I take another blow. Down to 4. Fuck I was losing this game. Everyone turned to will with questions.

"My belly button is pierced I know it's weird for a dude to have it down but I wanted something that wouldn't get in the way medically. "

"That and your dick" slipped quickly out of my mouth. Damn this beer is good.

Roars of howling and my beautiful Doctor turning red for all to see but I could see a little pride in his face. While the rest of the guys shook with horror at the idea.

Jason's turn

"Never have I ever worn makeup"

3...fuck! Girls were all down to.

Calypsos turn

"Never have I ever watched television!"

2! I'm going down fast and the ship is sinking quick. Atleast she took everyone else down too.

Back to Reyna

"Never have I ever...worn fancy underwear for my lover"

"Ugh so you just wear the granny panties and a sports bra?" Leo chided

"No! I just have never worn like heels and matching set type get up"

I kept my finger up hoping no one would call me out.

"Nico! Put that finger down I know for a fact you wore stuff for you and Wills first time!"

I'm going to kill that girl one day.

"Ok fine yes yes I did wear a little sexy something. It was my first time and Aphrodite herself picked it out for me.. well for Will"

"Aphrodite picked out the fishnets?" Said Will

"FISHNETS!" Everyone shouted.

Kill me now omg please kill me now!

Hazel was fanning her face. The girl were looking at me as if trying to to see what I looked like on them. The guys were wagging eyebrows at me like ooo la la.

" Well now I feel bad tearing those underwear to shreds"

Whoops and Hollars and high fives to Will. He soooo lucky I love him.

Down to one...Frank don't fail me now!

"Never have I ever... had more than one love interest."

Fuck you Frank. Fuck you!

I'm out.

"Nico who was the other!?" Leo yelled

"ME!" Screamed Percy

"Yes yes funny Jackson I liked you for like a whole minute. But like I said before your not my type. I prefer something of a lighter color scheme." Will kissed me chastely.

"Well looks like I have to give you a dare Nico my future brother in law "

"Bring it Big man!" I'm the Child of Hades there's nothing I can't do!" I may have been very very intoxicated by this point.

"I dare you to give Percy a Lap dance! Annabeth picks the Music!"

Oh dear that was out of left field. I turned white as all the blood drained out of my face. I looked to Will who was grinning deviously. "This I gotta see!"

"Well I got the song prepared. Entertainment by Adam Lambert!" Annabeth goaded.

Fuck me sideways. Ok I can do this.

I got up as the music started. Acting out the lyrics I danced pulled Percy's hair and grinded on his lap. I stripped down to my underwear wrapping my shirt around his head. When the song finished I stumbled over to Will. He caught me unceremoniously.

"Omg Percy your hard!" Annabeth screamed with Glee!

Check and mate Jackson !

Everyone was in tears. Soon after much more drinking we all decided to call it a night. Stumbling to our room will lead me to the bed and undressed me.

"I think I'm to drunk to have sex with you" I mumbled

"Good cause I'm to drunk to have sexy with you. I don't have the constitution Jackson seemed to have."

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't realize he would get turned on. Totally thought he was straight."

"Gay straight I don't think it mattered that dance was sexy as hell."

"What no I was just fucking around"

"Yeah well once your less intoxicated you should give me one of those Fuck around dances."

"Mmmm ok baby"

"Mmmm ok baby lets go to sleep"

"Ok"

Both of us passed out within seconds. Holding on to eachother. I was the little spoon as always. Every time he held me like this he kept my nightmares at bay.. well most of the time. I was really lucky. For once in my life.. I was lucky.


	5. Chapter 5

**Trigger warning for self harm! Don't read if you get triggered.**

 **Will is thrown into action as Hazel has is rushed to the infirmary. Nico doesn't take this news very well being all to reminded the feeling of losing Bianca.**

Nicos POV

Will and I woke up late the next morning. Feeling much better than I deserved I walked toward my kitchen to make me and sunshine some breakfast... lunch... brunch? I don't know it's to soon for clear thought with this hang over. I heard will messing about in the bathroom while I plated some eggs and bacon for us. Mmmm grease. Perfect hangover cure. Will of course is bright and bouncy as he sat at the table.

"Morning beautiful! Ooohhhh this looks great!"

"No hangover?"

"Nope! Son of Apollo thing"

"Oh fuck you. Eat your damn food"

"Your chipper this morning"

"I am not beyond shadow traveling you to the top of Everest and leaving your ass there"

"What! No you wouldn't you would miss me to much"

"Remind me of that next time your so fucking happy in the morning "

"Will do"

Leaning in he gave me a good morning kiss. Ok maybe I would miss him... after my coffee.

"Where the fucking coffee?!" Said Reyna as she stumbled in wearing aviators and her PJS.

"What's up with all the cursing?" Asked will seriously

"It's a hangover thing, you wouldn't know about it you fucking ray of sunshine!" Reyna slurred.

"Hmm ha ha ha" I laughed

"What's so funny?" Will inquired

"I'm fucking a ray of sunshine!"

Reyna laughed so hard she fell out of her seat.

Banging at the door threw me into a murderous rage. I stomped to the door ready to seek skeletons on who ever was trying to make my headache worse. Annabeth stood there panicked and out of breath.

"Will! (Huff) Now! (Huff) Hazel (huff ) infirmary! (Huff ) fell off lava wall!"

I could even react. Will stood immediately and pushed past me running with Anna Beth. I was frozen I couldn't move. Reyna came over and slapped my face so hard I could swear my back molar came loose.

"Neeks GO! GO TO THE INFIRMARY!"

"Shit! Ya oh my gods!"

I took off running. I didn't even realize I did it till I was infront of the infirmary. I had shadow traveled without thinking the wisps of shadow still clinging to my legs as I ran in the front door to see Hazel. I saw lights and monitors everywhere and Will scrubbed up with a mask and magnifying glasses on his face. I ran forward only to be stopped by Percy.

"Nico you can't go in there it needs to be sterile Will is working on her"

"What happened Jackson tell me right now!"

"OUTSIDE!" Screamed Will

Percy dragged me kicking and screaming with one iron arm wrapped around my torso. Outside he put me down.

"Listen Nico she slipped it was a freak accident! Her rope broke and she fell pretty far. She hit her head but she had a helmet on."

"Were you with her Jackson! Did you check her equipment! Did you just hurt another one of my sisters!"

"No Nico I was in the arena she was with some of the other campers they ran to get me and u sent Annabeth to get you. Austin was there he got her safely to the infirmary"

Will appeared out of the doorway and ran up to me.

"Nico I need you to sit down"

"I will not sit down you tell me right now William what's going on you tell me now!" I screamed at him in a broken voice.

"Nico Hazel is stable for now we have to watch her vitals but we have her stabilized and it was touch and go for a moment. Listen that's not why I came out here sweetie. Hazel hurt her spine. I'm not sure how much I can do but there's a possibility that if she pulls out of this she may still be paralyzed."

Half the words he said came to me in a dull roar. The world was spinning and the only thing really registering to me were the words touch and go and paralyzed. Then echoing in my mind over and over the phrase "if she pulls out of this" the word IF has never hurt so badly. My chest started to cave in. That familiar feeling started crawling its way back into my broken heart. The feeling of all consuming darkness. The crushing feeling of losing someone you loved. The grass started dying in waves 50ft around me and while I didn't realize it in my despair I was on my knees wailing. Percy looked scared of me but Will held his ground.

"Nico I need you to go back to the cabin for a while I need to focus on healing Hazel. Baby I promise you I will do everything I possibly can to heal her. I will call in every favor to my dad and more I will give him IOUs if possible I will baby I promise but you need to go back to the cabin so I can work"

Will was right. I needed to go. I needed to be alone before I hurt someone. I ran back to my cabin tears blinding my vision. I ran to my bedroom and locked the door. Rushing under my bed I found the black box with band stickers. Pulling it out I sat it on the bed and sat infront of it. Still sobbing I did my ritual. Unlocking it I got out Argento, iodine, bandages. Taking my bracelets off I lined them up around my box. Taking Argento I brushed his dull side of his blade across my lower lip ready to cut. I needed to feel something else. I needed to feel numb. This was to much. I hadn't cut in over a year but I needed this more than any other time. Just once just this once. I dragged the blade across my skin. The blood oozed down my arm onto my sheets. I went for another slash when out of the shadows above me a large figure appeared and landed on me. Grabbing my wrists she forced me to the headboard banging my hand against the wall until I let Argento go.

"No sweetie no!"

Wills aunt Lee was wrestling me. She grabbed Argento and before I could grab it back she shadowed it away.

"No please! I need it! Where is it where did it go!"

"Baby it's at my house far far away from here!"

"How could you! I need him I need it I can't.. I can't.. I can't do this again"

I broke into sobs. Unrelenting Ugly snot filled sobs. She grabbed he iodine and bandages and went to work on my wrist. After she was done she pulled me in.

"Let it out baby just let go. Let the pain go."

Rocking me she held on to me never letting up. We stayed that way for hours and she never once tried to pull away. She just let me cry all my anger and all my pain into her. Not affected by my darkness because similar darkness lived inside her. I pulled away once I could catch my breath.

"How did you know?"

"Thanatos found me. He told me about Hazel."

"Is she.. is she..." new raw emotion started building

"No baby no. He just told me he was on standby just in case. I knew what you might do so I came immediately.

Relaxing a bit we sat at the head of my bed holding eachother. We didn't say anything she just let me go in and out of crying holding on to her as if I would fall off the earth if I let her go.

"Your dad came to me to."

"He h-he did?"

"Yeah. He wants so much happiness for you Neeks. We talked for a bit and I think it would be good for you and Will to come stay with me during the holidays. I wish you both could live with me but to many Demi gods in one area might be difficult monster wise."

"You would want us to live with you?"

"If it was possible yes Neeks of course. You will always have a room in my home as long as you live sweetie. Maybe after you and Willy turn 18 you guys can come give it a shot."

"Where do you live?"

"Vegas"

"Oh my ha"

"Yeah I know lots of trouble. But sometimes trouble can be fun. I run a funeral home out there. Could really use your help one day."

Honestly it didn't sound like such a bad idea. The front door opened and I heard Wills familiar gate walking back to us. Oh shit my wrist! He's going to be sooo mad at me.

Seeing he panic in my eyes aunt Lee shushed me. Will came in and saw the scene before him. Looking directly at the blood on the sheets. Rushing over he held me. Aunt Lee moved to the chair beside my bed.

"Oh thank gods your ok. It only dawned on me just a few minutes ago that this might happen. Let me see it."

I gave him my wrist and he kissed the slice in my flesh. The wound healed immediately.

"Aunt lee how did you..."

"Grandpa called and told me about Hazel. I reacted."

"Thank you thank you so much !"

"Baby it's not even a question "

With Will holding me and Aunt Lee sitting with us I felt semi sated. I was with my family. But... the pain I was feeling was overwhelming.

"How is she?"

"She's alive. I started healing her and baby I started glowing brighter than I have ever glowed! Kayla said it was the blessing of my dad. All we can do is wait now and see."

"Ok baby ok" I whispered. Holding me he began to sing. My eyes felt droopy and I fell asleep.

Wills POV

I held him and sang my angel to sleep. I don't think he realized how exhausted he was.

"How is Hazel Will?"

"She's better. Breathing on her own. I can say she will most likely live but I'm not sure about her walking. "

"Well hopefully Apollo can help"

"Yeah hopefully"

To be continued ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Nico hits one of wills sore spots. Smut smut smut smut smut don't read of u don't like sex stuff**

Nicos POV

Hazel was still in the infirmary. Will told me that it might take a while for her to walk again but when she woke up she had feeling in her legs so Will told me that's the best hope and a really good sign. Aunt Lee left while I was asleep but left a few things for me, socks, underwear, pack of smokes. Will must have told her. Also she stole my black band sticker box. Bitch.

I guess that's the annoying feeling you get when your mom pisses you off but it was bittersweet for me. Bitter because she took it and sweet because I miss the feeling of having a mother so deeply. Will was reading next to me in bed while I ate sour patch kids and my thoughts started to wander.

"Hey babe"

"Ya" he said looking up from his book

"Is your mom a daughter of Thanatos too?"

"No mortal dad"

"So they are half sisters?"

"Yup"

"So how did that work with them growing up?"

"I don't know but my aunt is the older one so I'm guessing Thanatos was before my grandpa"

"How far apart are they?"

"2 years"

"Are they close?"

"No"

"Why are you being so short?"

"I don't like talking about my family"

"Why?"

"Why don't you Nico!" He shouted.

I was stunned into silence. I had hit a nerve. I had made William Solace angry. For the first time in our relationship I had made him angry. I had cut myself and said hurtful words I had kept secrets and pushed him away and he kept fighting back to keep me. The minute I try to pry open a little into his life he snaps. I got it though. I got why he didn't want to talk about it. Just hearing Bianca's name still tore into deep wounds that have yet to heal. The volume of his voice ripped through me though. I felt awful. Like I had just pissed off a carebear. Embarrassed I headed for the bathroom. I paced a bit before I sat in the dry obsidian tub. Snapping my rubber band I hit my trap tile and got out my smokes. Lighting the end of my black cigarillo I inhaled the sweet smoke. I started regulating my breathing.

Knock knock knock. The door swung open. He walked over silently and sat on the edge of the tub. Holding two fingers out i passed him the smoke.

" I shouldn't have snapped like that. I'm sorry. Your going through a lot with Hazel and I just ripped you a new asshole. I'm a dick"

Looking up at him I started to chuckle.

"That was ripping me s new asshole? Are you fucking serious? That was uncomfortable but it wasn't that bad"

"Really?"

"Really. Seriously babe it's fine I just didn't want to make you feel that way I just was curious."

" Well it's going to be your family too so I guess you have the right to be curious I just have never had to explain anything to anyone before."

"My family too?"

"Well yeah one day.,,," he began to blush.

"Will are you telling me you plan to propose to me one day?"

" Maybe. I've thought about it a few times... me in a tux you in tux... but with something a bit sexier underneath "

" Sexier? Oh please sunshine explain to me this sexy wedding apparel you have dreamed up for me."

Passing the cig back to me he scooted closer.

"Well I was thinking something classy. Like black silk thigh highs with that garter belt you have. Maybe some silky black underwear with Bride written in rhinestones"

I started choking. It felt good though. The picture he was painting was priceless.

"Don't laugh I think you in fancy sexy get ups is hot"

"Well lucky for you I'm wearing a really special pair right now."

"You are?"

"Yeah maybe I should show you."

Getting out of the tub I straddled his waist putting the cig in the ashtray to burn out. Leaning into an kiss his lips tasted like the sweet paper. Running his hands in my hair I felt him tug slightly. He was still upset and I could feel it in his body. I know what my baby needed. Control. Will needed to feel in control. With working on Hazel and me prying into him he needed to feel like he had the upper hand. I was soooo willing to give that to him. Not just because I love him but because what I needed was someone to take control of me. To think for me to make decisions for me to control how I felt because I was unraveling and I couldn't control it myself.

Hot and sweaty he trailed his mouth down my throat grazing it with his teeth. Standing he took me with him and brought us back to to bedroom. Throwing me unceremoniously on the bed he took his shirt off from the back of the collar. I got up to touch him but he pushed me back and grabbed my hair at the nape.

"Oh no you don't." He breathed into my mouth. "Take my pants off"

Obeying orders I unbuckled his shorts and pulled down his pants. Fully erect he rubbed the tip on my lips.

"Take it "

Consuming him my mouth he began to thrust. Fisting into hair he had ahold of me tight. With every hit in the back of my throat I got harder and harder. Pulling out he pushed me back.

"Show me that special pair you were talking about."

I took my shirt off and wiggled out of my jeans. I was fully naked splayed for his next order.

"Thought you said you had a special pair of underwear on?"

"They are special. Your fav kind. None"

"Turn over hands and knees now!"

Turning my body over he climbed over my back. Grabbing one of my bandanas he tied my hands together.

"Keeps these above your head. If they fall below your head I'll punish you." Waves of ecstasy racked my body. I need this I need him. Trailing his tongue down my spine his hands gripped my backside squeezing my body into submission. Resting on my elbows his mouth grazed down crack. Oh my gods he was going to rim me. We had never done that. I started to shake and my hands worked behind my head awaiting his touch. SMACK! His hand hit me hard on my ass.

"Hands above your head beautiful "

"Yes sir "

"Good boy"

That's when I felt his tongue. I was exposed. Totally vulnerable. He could do anything to me and I would beg for more. The pain from the smack resonated need in my body and the warmth from it spread like cathartic balm easing my inner demons about everything I couldn't handle. Swirling his tongue around me, I let out moans that I didn't even realize I had the ability to make. Scratching his nails down my back as he ate me. I hear the familiar uncapping of the lube bottle. His mouth never left me as he prepped his fingers. Pushing one inside me I gripped the pillows breathing heavy. He knew where my sweet spot was and he was circling it with the tip of his finger. Through the year we had gotten to know each others bodies really well but sunshine could still surprise me. Two fingers now. The groans in my throat cried his name. Strangled and wanting.

Sitting up on his knees he grabbed my hair pulling me toward him. Another hand went around my neck. Not quite choking but holding me where he wanted me.

"This isn't going to gentle. Are you ready?"

"Oh gods please Will please!"

"Keep those hands above your head."

"Yes sir"

SLAM!

Filling me all at once he pounded relentlessly into me. Hitting me right where I needed every rough thrust. I was going to cum soon. I begged him to slow down but then SMACK he slapped me again from behind again. A Deep carnal sound ripped from my chest. Pulled out he spanked me again.

"Turn the fuck over!"

I obeyed. The look on his eyes was wild. The want the need for me. Pushing back into me he held my hands above me roughly. Starting into my eyes with every thrust he bit my lower lip until it bled. Pulling his face away I saw my blood on his lips and I started meeting him thrust for thrust for thrust. Harder and harder he drilled into me. Letting go of my hands he pulled my hair back and slapped me on the right side of my face (sexual way not in the bad way) I started to come so violently I clenched around him locking him inside me. A strangled groan escaped him as he collapsed on top of me both of us breathing heavy.

Untying my hands he kissed me. I could taste the copper and rusty taste of my blood on his lips. Breathing his scent in I felt so calm. We needed this. I didn't know sex could me so therapeutic. We just laid there taking eachother in and the passion that just ensued between us.

I spoke first still drunk off the sex

"If that's make up sex I am picking a fight with you every week"

"Oh I don't know Angel that was exhausting. But ya I totally get the whole make up sex thing now"

"Your not going to make me call you daddy now are you?"

"Nah I'm still good with Doctor Solace"


	7. Chapter 7

**Fluff and smut and happiness and gifts! I own nothing this is all uncle ricks characters I just love writing them into certain situations! If you don't like don't read.**

Wills POV

Hazel was being transferred back to new Rome when she was fully stable. The doctors in the city would take it from here. Reyna assured me that she would be up and better than ever in a few months and that if I hadn't acted so quickly and with my fathers blessing that it wouldn't have been possible. Nico had been gone for a whole week accompanying her back home and making sure she was being taken care of.

I missed him. I worried about him. Luckily with some tips from Aunt Lee he was able to control his shadow travel easier without taking so much out of him.

I was wandering around his empty cabin feeling lonely. In the bathroom I touched all of his things hoping to ease the hole missing from him being gone. Next week was Christmas and I still didn't know what to get him. Looking at all the stuff on the counter I looked to see if he was running out of anything. Makeup? Would that be a weird gift? I've never been good at gift giving. He had a ton of makeup I'm guessing piper and Annabeth took him on a manhattan adventure. It was amazing to me how through the last year he was coming into himself.

Not so afraid to show his more femme side. I wouldn't say he was girly not really but he was more comfortable expressing gender bending tendencies than I was. I liked it when he did. Nothing was more beautiful than Nico in full get up. Subtle make up and hair so perfect it's like he took every strand and suspended into place. I can't do that I look like a sweaty mess most of the time. Covered in blood and other body fluids most of the time and smelling like disinfectant.

Piper knocked at the door. I knew it was her because she was going to help me pick out a gift.

"Hey you ready ?"

"Yup"

"Good I got us a ride"

Percy's Hellhound was waiting off the porch. Great more shadow travel. If I didn't miss him so much already. Climbing on I could feel the cold darkness creep around me. It had a weird chill that almost felt wet on my skin. I didn't know how Nico could deal with traveling this way all the time. Shifting back to reality we were in a town center full of shops. It was warm like really really warm. My kind of warm.

"Where are we pipes?"

"5 points Jacksonville Florida. My dad filmed a movie here once and I loved all these shops. They are perfect for finding something for Nico. He doesn't really like regular stuff."

She was right about that. Anything to commercial he rejected. We walked in and out of the shops. I wasn't finding anything that jumped out at me. We ended up on a used book store. Searching through I found gifts for all my siblings but nothing for Nico. Piper squealed and painted across the street to a store that was so outrageous we had to go on. Midnight Sun. The name alone was perfect for Nico and me. It's like it described out whole relationship. Inside it was a new age shop. Imported furniture and tapestries. Incense filled the air and it kind of smelled they way Nico did. It made my heart hurt.

Jewelry filled the center with every gem and even bone and obsidian wear. That's when I saw it. It was a Stygian iron ring. How could this place even have such things? What did the mist make them see? I looked at it with wonder. Light started to dim around me. Everyone froze like statues. On the other side of the display case was none other than Hades himself.

"Hello Mr. Solace "

My knees went weak and I bowed to Nicos father.

"Lord Hades hi.." my voice broke off in a choke. Part of me was terrified part of me was super intrigued. Wow with a little make up and modern styling he looked like an older version of Nico. Currently he was looking in his late 30s.

"Your buying a ring? For my son?"

"It's.. it's not what you think I just thought maybe he would like it style wise"

Nodding he picked the ring up and examined it. " You know when Stygian iron is given it has to be given with a promise. I gave Nico his sword it was with the promise that he would always have a room in my home. Dead or alive. Unless you want to promise my son something I suggest you look in another direction for a gift. Plus looking at the price I'm not sure you can afford this anyway" he looked stern.

"Sir if I could buy this ring I could promise him something. I could promise a million things with that ring. All I would be able to keep. All of which I could swear on the river Styx. "

"Are you sure about this Mr. Solace?"

"Yes sir"

"Well then." He reached into his robe and brought out a large wad of money and tossed it at me.

"Sir I can't accept this!"

"You cans and you will as long as you promise me that you will do your best to make my boy happy. My children haven never been happy through history. Nico is special though. He is my heir and my hopefully future second in command. I am more proud of him than 95% of the rest of the children I've sired. Exceptions being Bianca and Hazel. Just please make him happy. Also give him this from me."

A black marble and platinum locket fell onto the display case. I picked it up and opened it. Trifold it held three pictures. One side was Hades and I can only assume Nicos mother. Happy and smiling. The other side was Bianca sitting in a posed pristine postion. The middle was me. I felt my throat close at the sweetness that the lord of the underworld was showing his son. My own father was never showed me the kindness and the love that Nicos father showed him. My father would give me blessings occasionally and gave me my powers. Though it seems I'm stronger in my field than any other descendant of Apollo in the last 50 years I still would trade it for the affection Hades had for Nico. Looking at the locket I realized that the room had lightened and everyone started moving again.

"Sir? Can I help you with anything?" The hippy chick across from me said.

"Yeah the black ring I need it in a 7"

"We only have the one" she picked it up and examined it. "Oh lucky for you it's a 7"

Taking it to the front register to pay I pocketed the locket. "Ok that is going to be 450$" taking the wad of cash out of my back pocket I counted it out realizing that Hades had given me like 2000$. Lord of riches and wealth. Bagging the ring up I signaled for Piper so we could go.

Landing outside of the camp barrier we started walking toward the gate.

BOOM!

The ground rumbled and 6 hideous Gorgons started chasing me and piper. Running for the barrier it seemed like slow motion. Why didn't that stupid dog land within the barrier! She was passed out the minute we landed and was no help to us in our situation. Piper was armed but I wasn't except for gifts and medical supplies. She swung and doubt screaming at them to leave us alone but her charmspeak wasn't working on them. They were monstrous physically and I was repulsed by their very presence I couldn't bring myself to look enough to fight. I froze. I had No weapons and the repulsion rolling off them kept me from thinking of what to Nexf. Suddenly one came close and if she had been an inch closer I would have but disembowled by her claws. Shadows came around her hidious neck like snakes. Pulling her neck so hard I heard a loud crack and she burst into gold dust.

Nico!

Out of no where he was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. A Blur of black and grey swirls of him transporting from place to place slicing and ripping the gorgons to shreds. He came up on the last one and in what I could only perceive as slow motion he whipped his Stygian blade around it a beautiful ballet like motion slicing into her like butter shattering her form into gold dust. Nico was most beautiful when he was fighting. Like a war machine that would have brought the Ares cabin to their knees. Effortless and graceful he landed right infront of me discarding his sword and grabbing me and piper. Quickly I felt is melt into the shadows. A quick pop of back in front of the Hades cabin we landed in a pile.

"Thanks for the assist Neeks I'm going to head back to my cabin "

"No sweat pipes I'll see you later I need to have a talk with Will"

Uh oh I'm in trouble. Worst part was I knew what was coming and I totally deserved it. Turning toward me the look in his eyes was heartbreaking. Motioning his head toward the cabin I walked to my execution. I knew he was mad I knew I should have been armed and he was going to give me a lecture that Sally Jackson would have been proud of. Once inside I dropped my bags and I felt him in my arms almost immediately. Shaking he was holding onto me with dear life pulling me to the floor of our bedroom. Kneeling on front of him I tried to grab his face to see if he was ok and he let go of me and slapped me across the face so hard the edges of my vision saw spots.

"William I swear to all the is holy if you ever go out unarmed again I will ducking kill you myself!" His voice was this soprano shriek that I had never heard from him before. Regaining my composure I looked at his face. Pale and tear strewn. Oh baby no please don't cry.

"Nico love I'm sorry I'm so sorry "

"Your sorry ! Oh your not even close to being sorry! I will make you sorry you were ever conceived of you pull anything like that again!"

His breaths were coming faster and faster. Oh gods he was hyperventilating! Panic attack!

"Baby! Baby! You need to breathe with me"

Wheezing and hiccuping sobs into my shirt his grip on my collar was so tight marks would surely be embedding in my skin. Wrapping my arms around him I picked him up princess style and laid him on our bed. Cuddling up with him I talked him down from his panic attack. It took 20 minutes of sweet coaxes and a little light Apollo hymns to do it but finally he calmed down. Once he looked up at me I could see his eyes were dilated. Crawling on top of me he took my mouth in a hot slow all encompassing kiss. Folding my arms around his delicate frame the taste of his lips on mine was like life elixir. I missed him so much needed him so much.

I realized how hollow i felt when he was gone. His body writhing on top of mine his groans in his throat pouring into mine with a needy longing that only two people who loved eachother could. Clothes started being torn off in a storm of limbs. I flipped him under me once we were naked. His hair splayed like a raven halo around his head I trailed my finger along the planes of his face. Taking in each line committing him to my memory. Grazing my teeth along his jaw my tongue swirled at his skin licking up the taste of him. Clove and teak wood with a hint of orange blossom. The taste of him intoxicating me as my mouth explores the topography of his beautiful body. Biting and licking my way down I rubbed my face on the V of his hips causing him to flex arching his back into me.

Taking his length in my hand I pulled back his foreskin and swallowed him. The sound he made when I touched him sent shivers and tremors through my body. Nico hates physical contact. Except with me. That alone made our love making more special more important. I held the key to Nico when no one else did or ever could. My touch was the only touch worth excepting and knowing that only made him hotter. Mine. Nico was mine and mine alone. Spitting on my fingers I prepped him as I ran my mouth up and down him. Hitting his prostate with small circular motions that made him whimper my name and random Italian love notes. Pulling my mouth off him with a pop I lowered my mouth to his hole. Bringing his knees to his chest he granted me entrance as I kissed him there. Getting him nice and ready I positioned myself over him and entered him. FUCK he was still so tight.

With his knees over my shoulders I leaned my head on for a kiss. Slowly I pushed into him and he gasped in pleasure against my mouth.

"Will ti amo... please .. will.." he trailed on telling me how much he loved me. I took him painfully slow. Taking on every sensation of the moment.

"Faster Will harder!"

"No baby this is going to be slow " I kissed him pushing my tongue into his eager mouth swallowing his pleasure. His hands trailed all over my head. Scratching his fingernails into my scalp making me buck my hips into him. My knows how I love my hair pulled and his fingers trailing my scalp. Grasping the scruff of my hair he controlled where he wanted my mouth. From his neck to his lips even his ears. Taking his earlobe between my teeth I hisses my breath into ear and I felt him tighten around me. Rolling his hips in time with mine I never felt more connected to anyone in my life. That whole one person while making love stuff was apparently true. Or atleast I was lucky enough to be one of the few that experienced it. Maybe it was because demi gods felt more than regular mortals. We had a whole other level of feeling. It was for our survival. To keep us connected to eachother To keep our senses sharp for danger.

The love pouring in between Nico and I at that moment was overwhelming I didn't even realize that I was crying until He reached up and started wiping my eyes. Kissing my tears he thrust me deeper inside him. Quickening our pace I felt him reaching his bliss. Whimpers and moans escaped him as he climbed. Biting his lower lip he arched his back scrunching his eyes calling my name through his orgasam. I felt our stomachs slick with his arousal and it was enough to send me over the edge into him. Pouring myself into him I froze and collapsed on him. Breathing heavy we both found each others lips again. Sucking on my lower lip we rolled as I pulled out of him. We Laid together in the afterglow of our lovemaking barely registering the world around us. Just loving the idea of us finally being together again after a week. Leaning over finding my pants I retrieved the two small objects out of my pockets.

"Hey baby?"

"Mm yes"

"Do you want your Christmas present early?

"Yes!" He screeched sitting straight up. "I have yours too!"

He reached for his pants to retrieving his own little token.

"Here open your first!" He said

Opening it I found it was an envelope. Pulling out the papers it was a few different things. One was a paper saying I had a full scholarship to Harvard medical school program. The other was a prepaid lease for the next 5 years for luxury 2 bedroom house rental 15 minutes from the campus. I would move in next August. I was astounded I couldn't speak. How did he do this?

"Nico! I can't accept this how did u do this?" Tears were leaking down my face at the joy inside me.

"My dad and your dad. My dad pays me to help him with underworld misssons and when I saw how cheap it was I had to take it. And your dad got you the scholarship since I know you were applying. "

"Wait? Cheap? And I haven't even got my acceptance letter yet!"

"Well your dad pulled some strings he knew how important it was to you and once the dean realized that you were actually his little half brother he of course said yes! You should get your notice soon. "

"But baby the house! How could you afford the house Hades can't possibly pay you that much for all these missions! Baby that price isn't cheap!"

"I have way more than that actually that didn't even put a dent in what Dad pays me for not having to do the work himself. I love you will I want to take care of you. I want to make your dreams come true. "

Emotion swelled deep inside my throat. Small sobs escaped me. How could I be so lucky to have this man. To have this wonderful thoughtful beautiful man.

"Plus sunshine you need protection I was hoping this could be our home for a while. We can decide where to live after you graduate. I can work for the underworld anywhere"

"I love you Nicolo I love you so much " I kissed him deeply.

"Do I get presents?" Shit I forgot them in the crazy of happy.

"Here the first one this is actually from your dad he gave it to me earlier today while shopping."

I dropped the locket into his palm. Opening it his eyes creased and a smile broke across his face.

"Wow this is wonderful. Wow I can't believe my dad could get so sentimental." He put it on immediately.

" and this..." I held out the black velvet box. I thought I knew the promise I would make with it when I bought it. I was wrong. And once all of the happened my promised changed and made me a liar to Hades. I had a weird feeling that he wouldn't mind though. Opening the box he saw the ring. Stygian iron with 3 little diamonds across the top.

"Nico I thought today that I would promise this to you as a token of our love and that I would promise to always be faithful to you. That still stands but the promise has changed in the short time since this afternoon. It's not because of the house or the school lts because you are the one for me. You are the love of my life and I will never feel this way about anyone every again. I swear this ring to you that I will love you always and unless you leave me I will never leave you. You are my one and only love. You are my life. You are the reason I wake up in the morning and you are the only one I ever want to wake up to ever again I swear that on the river Styx. Will you marry me Nico?"

Putting on the ring. Sliding it slowly into his left ring finger. Leaning in kissing me he breathed the words into my mouth in between kisses.

"Yes yes si si si si will yes"


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok no smut in this chapter but a serious talk between Hades and nico. Nico finally learns the truth about his mother.**

 **Nico POV**

Feeling the cold opposite of light consume my body I felt the tendrils pull me in. Maneuvering through dimension as he did often he was comfortable inside it. Hades had left a note on the fridge under the pink skull magnet to meet him when he had feee time. Feeling his body come out on the other side of the darkness he was on the beach of the Styx. It flowed slow before his fathers palace. Nico never got over the harsh beauty of the underworld. Most thought it a terrifying place but nico really appreciated the stillness and the low numbing feeling the place gave him.

Walking toward the obsidian door he opened it heading to his fathers throne room. Hades was sitting on his throne looking like he had lost himself. Approaching Nico made his way toward him and bowed at his fathers feet waiting to be acknowledged. Instead of words Hades put his hand on his sons head running his fingers through it.

"Nico my son I'm very happy you came"

"Thank you father. What can I do for you?"

Grabbing Nicos left hand he looked directly at the Stygian iron diamond ring on his ring finger. Nico looked up in a panic.

"Calm down son. I was just admiring your ring."

"It's .. uh a Christmas present from Will."

"What promise did he place on this?"

"Promise?"

"I told him when I appeared to him that this ring had to be made with a promise. That's how giving Stygian iron works. A promise must be made with the gift of the iron will not fiction properly."

"Well father it's just a ring it's not like I can kill anything with it I don't really think that a promise is necessary like it is with weapons."

"On the contrary son a Stygian ring involves a heavy emotional promise. Much like the oaths you swear on the river this ring carries that inside it."

Cough cough* "He promised me um... we... I'm getting married "

Hades dropped his sons hand. Nico backed away a bit looking for the reaction on his fathers face. He found nothing but then a small twitch in the corner of his lips.

"Does he make you happy Nicolo?"

"Yes father he does he really does. Will cares for me and makes sure I'm not reckless and heals me both inside and out. I honestly didn't expect this so soon we are a bit young but I know he's the right one."

"You are young. But to be fair in the 1930s being 17 and engaged was not uncommon. Your mother wasn't to much older than you when I met her and we had Bianca and you." Tears slid down Hades face as he continued. "I made that ring. I made it for her. I made promises that would have thrown Olympus upside down. I was going to leave Persephone for Maria. I was going to make her immortal and send my wife back to her mother."

Nico was shocked on his knees infront of his father with tears on the corners of his eyes. Looking down at his ring he twisted it. His mothers ring. Hades made sure that Nico would have it for this reason. For the reason it was meant for. To bond two people together for the rest of their lives and the weight of the though swam through his body warming him. Keeping him in place.

"It's time you knew why you can't find Maria. Stygian iron doesn't just vanquish monsters it vanquishes souls. Forever. They never exist again. When Maria passed in Italy she came down here and I told Charon to bring her straight to me. What I didn't know is that Persephone was waiting with a Stygian dagger. She... she... got to her before I could save her. Twice I failed your mother. Persephone knew I would get rid of her for Maria. It's why she hasn't shown a liking to you as much as my other children. It's why I haven't let Persephone to close to you. Afraid of what she might do."

"And what pray tell do you think I would do to him!" Persephone shouted from behind Nico.

Standing Nico turned around with rage on his eyes.

"You! H-how could you!" Nico said on almost broken whisper.

"He was going to leave me I didn't have a choice! "

"You don't love him you have never loved him! Why would you care! You could go home for good you could have been with your mother and found someone else!"

Walking over slowly she place a hand on Nicos shoulder.

"But see my darling I do love your father. I always have. My mother was the one who wanted me home. I wanted to stay. I was jealous and I was... I was wrong. I shouldn't have taken your mother away even in death. I'm sorry for that Nico."

Nico ripped the hand off his shoulder.

"I will never forget this Persephone ! I will never forgive you for this!"

"But you have to." A small voice came from the other side of the hall. A small girl about 3 years old stood there with blonde hair and green eyes. Percy's little sister? She came over and took Nicos hand and brought him down to her. Holding on the sides of his head she looked at him deep in his eyes. Touching her hands on his head Nico realized who it was. Bianca. Inside of Percy's new sister. A second chance for Percy to protect Bianca. Tears dripped in solid sheets down his face.

"I brought her only for this moment so that you could speak with her. She only knows she Bianca when she's down here. Once I return her she won't remember anything so whatever you two have to say to eachother I suggest you do it now." Hades said with complete sadness in his voice.

In a voice and rhythm much to old for a 3 year old she started to stroke Nicos hair. "Nicolo you have to forgive her. We can't keep making the same mistakes holding grudges. I've spoken with her about this and she is sorry Neeks she is. Mother loved us. I love you. I always will. Please let this one go. "

He held onto her tightly. "Bianca .. ti amo Bianca im sorry I'm so so sorry" she held him and soothed his shaking body. Bringing his face to her she kissed him and gave him a serious look. "Promise me you will let this go Nico"

"I will I promise "

"Good now I need two more promises"

"Anything"

"When we are back up there promise me I'll be your flower girl and promise me that when I'm old enough that you will teach me how to do my make up "

Laughing and hugging her a torrent of yes came flowing out of him. Soon he realized that she was no longer in his arms but gone.

"Son " Hades called to Nico.

"Yes father"

"This was my engagement gift to you. For you to know the truth. I know it's bittersweet. But you deserved to know the truth. "

"I can forgive her. Eventually. I'll work on that. You gave me back Bianca. Maybe not in the way I had hoped but you gave her back and that's the best present i could get "

Hades stood and hugged his son. Nico closed his eyes against his dad and found himself back inside his cabin holding himself. Falling to the floor Nico hugged himself sobbing. It was painful. Everything that had just happened. As much as he felt the joy of knowing Bianca was in his life again and so close that he actually had met her already he still felt this hollowness for on this plane she didn't know who he was. He had held her as a baby even babysat for Mrs. Jackson/Blofis. The little girl adored Nico from the time she was born and all because Bianca had lived inside of her. His mother... his poor beautiful mother. Vanquished over jealously.

Will walked in and saw Nico on the floor. Picking him up he was cold as ice. Running to the bathroom with him he turned the hot water on in the shower and put Nico on with all of his clothes on. Nico and will sat in the bottom of the shower stall the water running over them.

"Hey how ya feeling"

"Wet"

"Funny deathboy"

"Yeah. I'm a riot"

"Want to dry off get some dinner?"

"I'd rather dry off and lose myself in you"

"Deal"


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter might be out there for some of you. It involves sex drugs and rock and roll! Rated M obviously. If you don't like it don't read it.**

 **In this chapter Nico and Will go on vacation and have a little fun with a third party.**

Wills POV

Nico had been distant the last few days after his visit to the underworld. Barely excepting Wills touch. Will wouldn't dare tell Nico how much it hurt him when he refused his embrace. Nico didn't let anyone but Will and Hazel touch him and it made it all that more precious when he got to. It also made it hurt worse when he declined. Will had a plan though. Nico needed some fun and he needed to be let off his leash a bit without fear of being scolded.

Nico was reading a book on his bed only clad in fuzzy night pants decorated with black and pink skulls. He was so beautiful it hurt to look at him half the time. The way his hair was this perfect mess not a single strand out of place yet every strand was out of place. The way his scars were illuminated by the light. Will loved Nicos scars. Every single one was a tale and a story that will never be forgotten written across his skin. This man was his and he agreed to be his forever. Looking at the Stygian iron ring on Nicos left hand he felt a swell of emotion as it glinted and shone. Not once did he take it off since he asked him to be his. Not even in the shower.

"Hey Angel can I talk to you about something?"

Nico closed his book and brought his knees to his chest focusing his full attention on his fiancée.

"Yeah what's up babe."

"How would you like to get out of here? A small vacation of you will?"

"Sure where do you want to go?"

"Well you have been all over the world how about you choose."

"Whats the catch?"

"No catch. I just think we need a little mood boost around here."

"So your saying you will allow me to travel us somewhere without you bitching about my shadow travel?"

"Yes but only if we spend the night wherever we go so you can recharge."

"I have just the place" a smile creeped over Nicos face as if he was planning something ruthless.

Nicos POV

We had our overnight bags ready and I was actually looking forward to this trip. First vacation with my boyfriend... fiancée ( wow it's still weird to say). I had a plan something I had been cooking up for a while. Will was such a goody two shoes Nico wondered how far he would push his limits. Sometimes you wake up and all you want to do is get into trouble and that was the mood Nico was in. During his lonely traveling days he had found a few spots all over the globe that he could find trouble in. The good kind of trouble. Will was packed and ready and waiting. Nico had packed two bags because where they were going Will would have to ditch the surfer look. Nico was bound and determined to get to let his hair down and let his freak flag fly a bit.

"You ready Sunshine?"

"As much as I'll ever be Angel"

"Then lets go"

Nico reached for Wills hand and as they touched Nico could feel Wills warmth spread through his entire arm. That nice feeling of sunbathing and the blaze of a fire heating your face on a cold night. Nico couldn't have asked for a better man. Slowly he closed his eyes and reached into the shadows in the room pulling them around him and Will. Cold almost wet feeling as he felt around for his destination. Nico could feel the direction he wanted to pull them and within seconds they landed infront of a large fancy hotel. Wills eyes opened in astonishment.

"Wow where are we? Wait why can't I read anything?"

"Because it's in a different language."

"Which language ?"

"German"

"Why is everything in German ?"

"Because we are in Berlin"

"You shadow traveled us to Germany!"

"Yes and you know what I don't feel tired at all I guess all that healing and sleeping next to you every night is good for my powers"

"Nico I don't even have a passport! I've never left the states!"

"Well you have now. Let go check in shall we?"

"We are staying here?"

"Yup I made the reservations last night "

"Nico this place must cost a fortune!"

"Nah just a few hundred Euro a night."

"Nico that's a lot of money"

"Well lucky for you I have a lot of money. Just shut up and enjoy this Will! Let me be your sugar daddy"

"Sugar daddy?"

"Yeah babe let me treat you like the king I think you are. You take care of me every day in ways I can't do myself. Think of this as my way of taking care of you. I have money and I will always have money so I think you need to get used to that if we are going to get married. "

Will looked like he was going to throw up. Nodding he motioned for them to go inside. Small victory erupted in Nicos chest. Will stayed to his word. Not one single bitch had left his lips. Nico could tell he was overwhelmed but also excited. It's funny how they tended to switch roles handing one of between eachother. Will was so masculine and dominate in a way that Nico thought was both sexy and comforting. Will holding Nico made him feel like he was the safest person on the world like nothing could hurt him. Yet Nico was the one who would be the better in a fight. Will took care of Nico physically and emotionally while Nico took care of Will financially. Nico felt this was more than a fair trade. Plus it was the only way Nico knew how to take care of someone. He knew he couldn't throw money at every problem but the ones he could he was well armed.

The hotel was beautiful. Marble floors and a cream and white color scheme littered with art and chandeliers. After checking on they went up to their room. The room was big! King size bed with an attached bathroom with a soaking tub and stall glass shower. Everything was silk damask and the best materials. Will looked like he was going to pass out over the lush and lavish surroundings. Touching everything as if he couldn't believe it was real. Taking in every texture as if touching it for the first time. Now that Nico thought about it this may actually be the first time Will had seen things as nice as these. Pushing the towels off the bed that were folded to look like a swan Nico rolled all over the big bed as he threw his bags down.

"Angel this is a lot to take in"

"Sunshine just enjoy it. You said we needed to get away and that's what this is. Plus you should feel the bed it's super soft."

"Don't mind if I do " jumping next to Nico Will settled himself on the soft bed. The sheets and blankets smelled super fresh. Like laying on a downy cloud.

"So what do you have planned for tonight."

Nico reached over the side of the bed she rummaged in one of the bags. Pulling out a shirt he held up a black mesh long sleeve shirt and pushed it against Wills chest.

"I'm going to show you some underground German fun"

"I am not wearing that"

"Oh yes you are. Im going to make you look so hot your going to want to fuck yourself"

" Angel I'm not the goth type"

"I know but pretend it's Halloween and your playing dress up. I'm not saying I want you to dress like this I'm saying the place I'm taking you is a bit darker than your used to and I don't want you to stick out like a sore thumb"

"So me wearing my normal clothes I would stand out?"

"Yes, like a lot. Like we could get either kicked out or jumped if you dressed like that." Nico gestured to Wills shorts and camp tshirt.

"Ok I'll bite. What else do I have to wear?"

"I'm so happy you asked"

A few hours later...

Wills POV

I was staring at myself in the full mirror in the way to expensive bathroom. Nico had clad me with leather pants and a see through mesh shirt. The boots had so many buckles on them I didn't know if I would ever get them off. He had painted my nails black and did his usual eyemake up on me. I had never worn make up before but I couldn't lie and say I hated it. Nico had a gift for it. Not to much but just enough to bring out the blue in my eyes.!he put some stuff in my hair to define my curls but it wasn't much different than my usual hair. Walking out of the bathroom I saw Nico getting ready.

I about drooled. Nico had on his boots but paired them with fishnets and a kilt. An all black utility kilt with chains on the side. The shirt he had was so tight I thought he might be cutting off circulation to his limbs. It's was shiny vinyl almost looked like he was wrapped in electrical tape. His hair was wrapped in black and white cyber locks that complimented the full face of makeup he painted on. Will was a bit jealous of how well Nico could pull off his femme side on a way Will could never get away with. His slight frame and height made women's wear perfect for him and he just got more and more talented applying makeup. His make up was never full on drag just a touch of Bill Kaulitz.

"Ready?"

"Oh yeah just putting on my jewelry"

"You look amazing, I never thought I would ever get to screw something in a skirt."

"Well guess you get to tonight"

"Where is this place"

"Close. I just need to shadow travel us inside. It's an illegal party it's best if we go on unnoticed"

Reaching his hand out he grabbed Will and once again he felt the shadows curl around him.

Nicos POV

The thunderous boom of the bass filled the air. Flashing lights and smoke machines were everywhere setting off all of Nicos demigod senses at once. The stale smell of sweat and alcohol. Nico turned to face Will, damn he looked good all blacked out. Nico loved Wills surfer look but this was something from his fantasies. This got him just as hot and bothered as when Will sees him in a garter belt. Pulling him by his belt loops Will assaulted Nicos mouth. This is what he needed. Reckless abandon in a place far far away from camp. Breaking the kiss will leaned down to tell him he was going to find a bathroom. Nico decided drinks were in order.

Finding the bar tender Nico slipped the girl way more than what the drinks cost and gave her a wink. Will stumbled into view taking one of the beers in Nicos hand. Will motioned for Nico to lean in like he wanted to tell him something. Instead of speaking will held out his tongue to show two small green pills with stars on the front of them. Leaning in to kiss Nico he slipped one of the pills into Nicos mouth. Swallowing it with a sip of his beer he asked Will what it was.

"The guy in the bathroom said it was E."

"Oh shit really? I've never done that before"

"Me either. Thought hey why not we are on vacation right might as well take a few fun risks"

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!"

"Wanna dance?"

"Yeah!"

Going on the dance floor they finished the beer and lost themselves on the music. Will was a really good dancer. He may have not inherited a music ability from Apollo but he gave him enough to be able to move to it. 30 minutes into the dance floor Nico began to feel the drug in his veins. Everything was beautiful. The lights were even more fascinating than before. Wills body became an adventure for him to explore. He wanted to touch him and he wanted to be touched. Will kissed him down his neck and the feeling was overwhelming. Nico was rolling hard. Whatever that dude gave Will it was high grade stuff. From the looks of the rest of the crowd this guy was passing it out like party favors. A girl in a black leather dress started dancing with Nico from behind. Asian it looked like and incredibly beautiful. Contacts flashed on the strobe light as she danced they were neon hot pink with matching lipstick. Reaching around she kissed Nico. Before Nico could react she broke the kiss and went on to kiss Will.

Maybe it should have bothered Nico that some girl was kissing his boyfriend and him but in that moment he couldn't help but watch. The lights and the music and the touching made it look like art. Sliding between them both boys were grinding and feeling up this girl taking turns making out with her and eachother.

Flitting in and out of the bar all three were drinking and rolling all night. Soon they found out that her name was Pei and she was also a Demi god. Daughter of Venus and on the Roman side. She was there on holiday from camp Jupiter. 3 hours in the club talking and dancing she motioned for the guys to her.

"Let's get out of here my friends left me and I don't know where I am"

"Come back to the room with us" screamed Will over the music.

"Ok" Pei said

Grabbing both of them we traveled back to the room. Since I was very drunk and still rolling we all landed haphazardly on the bed. Laughing uncontrollably it took 20 minutes just to get ahold of ourselves.

P-" So are you two a couple?"

W-" Yeah almost 2 years now "

P-" Are you gay or bi?"

N-" Gay"

P-" Am I your first girl kiss!"

W-"No" N-"yes"

Hysterical laughter break

P-" oh well then Will have you done anything else with a woman?"

W-"no"

P-"Well you guys are in for some fun cause I'm rolling my face off and both of you are adorable."

She started to take her dress off. Nico froze realizing what was happening. Will swallowed hard and looked at Nico. A silent conversation was happening between them. Should we? Is this ok? I don't know I'm kinda into it. Maybe? Then on mutual agreement they both nodded at eachother. Will came up behind her kissing her neck as Nico grabbed her hips and kissed her mouth.

Kissing a girl was very different than kissing will. She was softer and less aggressive. Her body smelled like strawberries and even in their sweaty state she tasted good. Will was feeling her chest from behind while Nico reached around and I did her bra. Falling to the floor Nico saw his first pair of live boobs. Not exactly turned on but defiantly appreciative. They looked nice and they were soft and firm. Kneeling down she undid Will pants grabbing his member from its entrapment of leather pants. Nico and will kissed while Pei went down on Will. Nico couldn't lie to himself it was really hot. He had never imagined himself with a girl but the idea of doing this with Will was exciting on an entirely different level.

Will slid his hand up Nicos kilt. Eyes wide Nico bit down on wills nipple through the mesh. Moving everyone to the bed Pei hiked up Nicos skirt and pulled down his fishnets and underwear. Swallowing him whole he looked at Will. Will was hard as a rock watching someone touch what was his. The burning look he gave out was intoxicating while Pei bobbed her head up and down.

"Do to her what you do to me" Nico said on a breathless moan.

Pulling Pei's thong off Will dived his face into her behind. The loud humming moan that came out of Pei was almost enough to finish him off. Thank gods nico had more stamina than that. Taking his shirt off Nico threw it across the room. Pei came up Nicos body reaching for a condom. Rolling the latex on to him with her mouth she straddled him and lowered herself down. This was a very different feeling. It wasn't bad no just not what he was used to. She went slow as Will started to prep her as he did Nico so often. Another crinkle of a condom wrapper and Will was taking her as he took Nico. Both of them were inside this girl at the same time and they were loving it. Kissing Will over her shoulder they found a fluid rhythm. Nico and will were so in sync that it was easier than expected with a third party. Her first orgasam peaked digging her nails into Nicos shoulders. A pinkish mist filled the room. It looked like it was seeping out of Pei's skin.

Who knows how long all three of them went. None of them cumming at the same time they kept taking turns out of order. Will got his turn with her and Nico got his turn with will while she watched and directed them. The sun was coming up just as Will came all over Nicos chest. All three of them fell asleep in a big pile.

Nico started to stir awake. Climbing out of the bed blindly he staggered to the sink in the bathroom washing his face and brushing his teeth. With all the sweat from last night his makeup ended up looking like a swamp witch. Coming back into the room reaching for the mini fridge for water he realized someone else was in the bed with Will and him. Memories from the night before rushed through his brain from the night before. The beer the X the girl the SEX!

"I had sex with a girl!" Nico whispered loudly

Will didn't move from the sheets but said audibly

"Yeah we both did remember!"

Pei started giggling. Getting up from the bed she walked into the bathroom fully naked. Nico ran to the bed sitting infront of Will. In a whispered conversation Will sat up in the bed.

"Oh my gods Will I don't know what happened!"

"What happened is we had a threesome with that chick"

"I know that I just.. I don't... I'm really confused"

"I'm not mad if that's what your asking. That was both of us Neeks not just one of us it's not cheating."

"I know that I'm not mad either I'm just confused "

"Don't be it was just.. just fun."

"But I've never felt like that before"

"Like high? Or attracted to women?"

"Holy fucking Hades what have I done"

Pei walked back in looking for her underwear.

P-"Don't beat yourself up cutie"

N-"I'm sorry I just.. im engaged and I'm engaged to him and I don't know what happened last night I've never been with a ... a girl I've never even been attracted to a girl and..."

P-" sweetie look at my eyes"

Nico looked at Pei 's eyes. They weren't contacts they were actually pink.

P-" I'm a daughter of Venus. I can make anyone I want sexually attracted to me. Even boys who like boys... it's a gift" she said pulled on her dress.

W-"So last night you.. doped us with that pink mist stuff?

P-" Kind of. It wasn't like I was trying to do it sometimes it just happens. I wasn't doing it when I kissed you both on the dance floor. Things were just going so well and you guys were nice and not like those other creeps at the club. I knew I was safe with you two and my friends had already left and I was still looking for a good time so I kinda helped the attraction along so that all of us could have a good time. Don't worry though I'm heading out now my friends want me to meet them for lunch. "

Leaning over the bed she kissed Will and Nico goodbye.

"Thanks for the fun! I'll have to party with more Greek boys more! Bye !"

She left the hotel room.

"Well Angel how was your first time with a girl ?"

"Kind of rapey I guess but wow I won't lie last night was really fun"

"I have to agree with you on that. I don't think it's something we should do often but I wouldn't be opposed to trying that out again in the future"

"It's a weird feeling right? It's like I don't feel like we cheated but didn't we just cheat? On eachother infront of eachother ?"

"No I'm pretty sure that was just a good time. I think honestly I might feel different if it was another guy. I'm the only guy I want you to be with. But last night was a result of months of a shitty mood and drugs and of course her pink mist trick"

"So we are just chalking it up to a good time and that we used that girl like a sex toy?"

"Well to be fair I'm pretty sure she used us but basically yes."

"You said you kissed a girl before... did you ever do anything else with a girl before?"

"No I believe you and I just lost our Girlginity to the same girl"

"Well then I can live with that"


End file.
